Struck
by Aozoran
Summary: Ten years on Earth, but ten days in the Great Demon Kingdom. The effects of this simple event affect the lives of everyone in both worlds, especially the hearts of two men. A 'what if' based on the thought "what would happen if Yuuri matured after the end of season 2". ConxYuu
1. Part 1: Night Arrival

**Note: I've had a mental picture of the first scene in my head for two years. XD But I finally have a story to go with it. This story will be based on the second episode of the Ova, the World Tournament. Multiple pairings will pop up over the few chapters of this. I will be alternating between this and The King's Consort, so on to TKC part 39! LOL I'm off to write more. **

**THANKYOU WONDERFUL BETA OF MINE. Hehe you know who you are. **

* * *

**Baseball Field, Near the Shibuya Residence, Japan**

Glaringly bright flood lights spilled down upon the dark head of the lone baseball player standing upon the pitcher's mound , the harshness of it was almost blinding, like a miniature sun had taken up residence in each bulb. The white orb of a baseball flashed from between his fingers to strike the backstop, making a satisfying sound when it hit the wire fencing.

**CHIIING!**

The ball bounced energetically to the ground and rolled, settling onto the dry earth where it rested with at least half a dozen other baseballs.

"Strike one." The man whispered, dark eyes peering from underneath the edge of his cap, staring across the familiar grounds and feeling the dull, constrictive ache forming in his throat, sliding all the way down into his heart. He could still remember the feel of another ball in his palm and a comfortable leather glove on the other, the familiar scents drifting out of the kitchens in the late evening and the smile of a man who had filled a gap inside of him that now yawned empty and cold.

_"We are going home." _

There had been afinality to the single statement Shori Shibuya had uttered on that fateful day ten years before, as they stood amongst the smoking ruins of what had once been the Tomb of the Great One. The shimmer of another blinding light spilling around him, swirling like water spiralling down a drain, growing weaker and weaker as it faded away with each passing second. If he glanced back over his shoulder he would see it, see that endless swirling depth and know that it would only bring him a sense of _disconnection_.

_"No." _Back straightening, determined to stand against the immoveable force that was his brother. _"__**This**__ is my home."_ His own words had startled him with their certainty. He took a step forwards, his eyes lifting, finding those of his friends, his new family... and of the man who had edge his way undetected into Yuuri's heart. A small smile touched his lips at the thought of that single man who had been with him from the start, who had cradled his soul and cared for him in a way even he couldn't describe in words. His spirits lifted like the wings of a phoenix, stretching out for the first time from the ashes, gaining strength with each passing moment. _This was where he belonged. _

_"Not here. Never here." _

Dark eyes lifted to look into the grim set of his brother's features and a tremor of sudden anxiety rattled through him at the clench in the man's jaw and determination in his eyes. _"Shori?"_

_"I won't lose you to this place. I won't fail to protect you." _

And an arm like a steel band had coiled around Yuuri's chest, dragging him backwards, tumbling him towards that swirling vortex that would drag him from this world where he had decided to live forever. He wrenched at that arm, trying to yank himself free, his boots sliding in the dust and ashes. Yuuri's balance failed him and he was falling backwards, his body gaining momentum as Shori tugged harder, holding him firmly from the side. He could feel the sucking of that vortex, rustling his clothes, pulling at the very fabric of his being. His grip on reality slipped as his weakened state prevented him from touching his own magic, from reaching for the loose threads of Shin Makoku that would hold him firm.

Terrified eyes turned to Conrart, his hands stretching out as he was yanked hard into that maw, Shori's face like cold granite, determined to drag Yuuri from a hell that he had just witnessed and been powerless against. _Never again,_ Shori had breathed then, more a breath than words.

_"CONRAD!"_ Yuuri's scream echoed across the space, everyone responding immediately to their King's sudden and abrupt abduction by his own brother. _**"CONRAD!"**_

His hands stretched for the one that was reaching for him.

_"YUURI!"_ Conrart had dived forwards, desperation and a terror that matched Yuuri's own marking his face, those cinnamon brown eyes wide and frantic.

Fingertips brushed, catching for just a moment before parting... the void and Shori dragging Yuuri away... back to a place that was no longer home, back to a world that had no Conrart in it.

The man's name had been a scream upon his lips and a howl in his soul as he had vanished from sight, swallowed up by that blank whiteness. The last glimpse of him being those tormented eyes, filled with despair as he watched Yuuri being torn from him once more.

**CHIIING!**

The ball hit the backstop with such force that it made the entire thing rattle loudly, bouncing off, and rolling back half of the way to him. Its white leather skin marked by the diamond patterns of the fencing where it had impacted so powerfully against it. Dipping to pick up another ball from the large basket that sat beside the pitcher's mound, turning the ball between his fingers, he felt the firmness of it between his fingertips, the scent of fresh leather filling his nose.

Eyes lifting from the ball that was clutched between his fingers, he gazed around at the baseball grounds he had played in as a teenager, the familiar expanse where he had decided to pursue a professional career in the sport and that finally five years before it had taken him back to the place where a silent dream had sustained him. Tossing the ball upwards and catching it with ease, practically plucking it out of the air. He had become a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox, travelling all of the way to the United States, and had remained with them, feeling just a little closer to Conrart by remaining loyal to the team. Sometimes... sometimes he imagined what it would be like to know that somewhere up in the stands the soldier was sitting there cheering him on, a smile of pride on his face.

It had been ten years since he had last seen the faces of those he cared about, had last breathed the clean air and felt that certainty about who he was. And in that span of time he had done everything to cross the barrier between worlds to find his way back to that place where he belonged that his brother had denied to him. This was the first time in the five years since he had left Japan that he had returned, coming home for New Year celebrations. There was a choice before him, one he could feel deep down in his soul as he stood in the place where it seemed to have begun that fateful day where thoughts of Baseball had led him to walk a different path and try to rescue Ken Murata from those bullies.

Clenching his fingers tightly around the ball, he pulled the brim of his Red Sox cap down to shield his eyes from the blinding glare of the overhead floodlights. Either he gave up that world he had been clinging to or held on, kept on holding on until he could find his way back.

_"Time gives us happiness, but it can also take everything away from us."_

Conrart's words were so fitting, whispering through Yuuri's thoughts and reminding him of the one thing that had driven him for the past decade to improve himself. Kendo, political studies, language classes and magic lessons with Bob and a dozen more activities... all the things he could think of to ensure that when he returned he would no longer be a burden to those around him.

His jaw set grimly, his entire body straightening. Yuuri had not fought so long to give up now. He wasn't about to give up on his dream, he would not fail now. "You would fight your way through the entire world to find me. I would do the same. I will do the same."

And with the practiced ease of a skilled Pitcher, the ball flew through the air and Yuuri turned away from it not needing to hear it hit the wire fence this time. Picking up the handle of the basket of balls he had borrowed, he was intent on starting to pick up the ones he had pitched well away from the mound earlier. However, he heard no such sound... only the leather meeting leather in a familiar 'slap'.

"_Yuuri_."

The sound of his name froze him in place, his back still to the speaker who had breathed his name over the distance between them.

"Yuuri... _Don't go._"

Slowly he turned around, his dark eyes lifting to find the familiar face of the man he loved and was shocked by what he found as he gazed into haunted cinnamon eyes. Dishevelled, with a dark shadow of stubble lining his strong jaw, he looked like he had been through _hell_, but to Yuuri he was the most beautiful sight in the world. The handle of the basket dropped from his nerveless fingers and thumped against the ground, spilling its contents around his feet.

"..._Conrart_..." The man's name was a prayer upon his lips as he stared at the most welcomed sight the world had ever beheld by anyone. _**"Conrart!"**_

**o(o(oo)o)o**

Conrart Weller was shocked by the deep tenor of Yuuri's voice, his weaving vision focused on the boy before him, his brows pressed together as he attempted to focus on that beloved face hidden by the deep shadows under the brim of the hat he was wearing. A hat which he recognised..._Red Sox?_ This was Yuuri, his soul knew him anywhere, though it had been his heart that had guided him to this unfamiliar place, drawing him to the one he had been desperate to find.

Joy flooded through every part of his being, like an ocean that would never be filled as he gazed upon Yuuri with the feeling of wonder that came with knowing he had finally returned to where he belonged. Gratitude spread through him to whatever force had allowed him to cross that gap between worlds. His lips formed his King's name, whispering it like a prayer won from the heart of a man who had been given back his life.

"_Conrart!_"

The sound of his true name split open his heart... that precious face... so unfamiliar, yet familiar all the same, brightened just at the mere sight of him. However, no matter what he looked like, he was still his King, still his Lord. _Ten days._ Ten days since he had heard that voice and the presence of the Demon King and there is no way he would ever allow such a separation to occur again. His place was by Yuuri's side, protecting him from all harm.

Before he had a chance to process anything else, he found himself opening his arms to moving form of his King when that warm body flung itself into his grip. His limbs slipped around a strong waist, having almost been knocked off his feet by the strength in that frame, his mind however was sent reeling as a mouth caught his own. Whisper soft lips parted against his own and his mouth was devoured as hands sank into his hair, keeping his mouth there, refusing to relinquish him for even a moment. All he could do clench his fingers into the sweat-dampened clothing that clung to Yuuri's skin and hold on to him desperately.

That first kiss seemed to stretch out indefinitely, two hearts for the first time beating wildly as one, caught between heaven and earth and the shimmering silver-edged clouds hanging overhead. Only the need for air drew them an inch apart, noses brushing softly, eyes meeting.

A man who prided himself on always knowing what to say found himself speechless, deprived of the ability to form words in any capacity. All he could do was gaze down into eyes so dark they seemed to be bottomless.

"You found me." The once, and now future, King whispered, liquid black eyes capturing the stars, brightening as he leaned into Conrart's heat, soaking it up like a sponge. "_You found me._" Fingertips lightly brushed against one stubbled cheek, feeling the bristles scratch softly against the sensitive pads.

Before Conrart could mutter a sound, he found his mouth once again being claimed, his head dipping willingly, surrendering himself to the wonderful sensation his arms supporting his King against him, responding for the first time to the heat of those tender lips against his. Lashes drifting downwards, he was swamped by the sweet taste of the smaller man, the sensation and textures of that inviting mouth intoxicating him. Senses spun as if in a windstorm, lifted and carried away to a place that defied every description, he was lost and for once he didn't mind it at all.

His hands gentled against the back of his King, palms smoothing down over the damp fabric and just resting there, as their lips parted slowly, foreheads resting lightly together, breath mingling between them. The moment was still and silent except for the racing throb of Conrart's heart echoing like a drum in his ears. Slowly. long lashes lifted over cinnamon eyes, rendered dark by the sensual promises bestowed upon him by his King's mind-blowing kisses.

"I..." The word slipped from a tongue, as shocked by these turn of events as the rest of him was. "_Majesty_..."

"_**Yuuri**_." The man corrected, his tone clearly expressing his thoughts. He never wanted to be 'your Majesty' to this one man again, he wanted to be _more_. A decade's worth of longings had filled that kiss and he was not about to let titles get in the way of something so important. "To you, I'm only _Yuuri_." Eyes softened as he pressed a playful kiss against the tip of the man's nose as he retreated so that he could see all of Conrart's face again, smiling slightly at the rather adorable expression of astonishment remained on those exhausted features. "Please?"

"As... you wish, Yuuri." Breathing out the name like a prayer, his legs felt like jelly beneath him, his entire body wanting to give into the shock of what had just occurred. "Yuu...ri."

Strong arms buoyed him up and encouraged him to look into that face once more, gazing into eyes that were no longer those of an innocent child, these were of a man who knew himself. Of a man who had kissed him with such a ferocity and sweetness tangled all together. The features of innocence were gone, instead of a fifteen year old boy, a grown man stood in his place, dark strands curling down to his shoulders in a style reminiscent of the Demon King. It was as if the two beings that had inhabited the same body had finally found a peace and come together to form an entirely new person.

"You have... grown." Those words didn't seem enough to describe what he had seen.

"Ten years have a way of changing a person." Yuuri Shibuya admitted, "Though it is my hope for the better. Though you... you haven't aged... though... you look like you've been through hell..."

"I... have. I was... unable to get to you... I was... too late."

"You are here now. You came for me..." And it appeared the man had been through that hell in an attempt to reach him. It deeply touched Yuuri's soul that Conrart had tried. "I did everything I could to get back on my own... I don't know how many times I've tried..." And there was one question that remained in his heart. "How long...?" Clearing his throat, his dark eyes shimmered with the anxiety of knowing just how much time had passed on the other side. "How long... has it been since I was forced to leave you all?"

"Ten days." Conrart replied uncertainly, brown eyes gazing into those dark ones. "It's only been ten days since you were taken from me."

"Ten... days..." Yuuri repeated, shocked into a long minute of silence by the realisation that while time had stretched out for so long for him, barely more than a week had passed for those on the other side. To be honest, he didn't know what to say, it seemed neither of them did. "I should get you back to my parents' place, you look ready to collapse right here..."

"Yuuri...?" Troubled and anxious cinnamon eyes gazed into the face of his King as he felt himself buoyed up by a strong body resting beneath his shoulder, helping him to stand.

Yuuri could offer no reply as reality sank in with a finality that stole his breath away from him. "We need to get you out of this cold."

Conrart couldn't find any more words on his tongue as he allowed his head to droop, feeling the weight of that missing time coming down between them, more time lost... never to be found again. However, the man found his heart wanting to know more of those kisses and of that wonderful emotion that had shimmered in Yuuri's dark eyes before the length of their parting had been revealed.

* * *

**Shibuya Residence, Japan**

Conrart had collapsed the moment his body had touched the mattress, exhaustion dragging him under instantly, and Yuuri now sat beside him, his fingers smoothing over the wild and untamed locks that seemed intent on escaping his attempts to tuck them down. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, for he adored the fact that strong fingers had caught on the edges of his jacket and were desperately clinging to it, knuckles gone white with the strength of Conrart's grip.

Gazing down upon the sleeping man, his fingers slipped into the shorter locks at the nape of Conrart's neck, caressing just there, hoping to ease the troubled depths of the man's rest. He could almost sense the nightmares lurking on the edges of Conrart's mind, dark shadows seeking a way inside. But, Yuuri refused to allow them past him, willing to stand guard all night over the man who had done the same so many times before for him. And, if he was to admit it to himself, he was afraid of closing his eyes, afraid that he would awaken to find the one he loved, once more banished to nothing but memories and that place deep inside of his heart where no one else could ever be.

A soft knock sounded against the wood of the door and it was pushed open just slightly revealing the face of his worried mother, her usually jubilant expression dimmed by what had occurred two hours earlier when he had returned just in time for what was to be a family meal... and instead had come up here with Conrart, refusing to even think of food when this man had come all this way to find him.

"Yuuri..." Her warm brown eyes softened at the sight of the two of them in the room that had once been Yuuri's before he had left for America. Gone were the days of 'Mama' and 'Yuu-chan'. Gone were the simple days of baseball and school and escaping wearing the ridiculous pink apron. "How is he?" The sight of them together had told her immediately that attempting to get Yuuri downstairs would be nigh impossible. It had been difficult enough getting Yuuri under the same roof as Shori, considering the resentment Yuuri still harboured for his older brother.

"Exhausted." Yuuri responded honestly, his heart melting that this beloved man had trusted him to take care of him at his most vulnerable, when adrenaline had failed to keep him awake any longer and he had practically collapsed. "I can't imagine what he's been through."

"I brought you both a little something." She offered, nudging the door open with one shoulder to reveal a tray that was piled high with food.

"Thank you, Mum." His dark eyes lighted on her, softening immediately at her thoughtfulness. "I'm sorry... that my visit hasn't going as we both would have liked it to have..."

"You came home, that is enough for your father and I." Miko Shibuya instantly responded, her usual bright smile returning to her face, while she crossed the space between them and set the tray down onto the table beside her son. "I guess this means... you will be going." Brown eyes settled on the face of the man who she knew had long ago claimed the heart of her son.

"I'm not sure." His answer was sincere, honestly not knowing if they would be able to return once more to the other side, even if Conrart's presence had demonstrated that the gateway was now open between the two worlds... for him at least. "But... either way... I'll be happy." A softness spread across his shadowed features, gazing down at the man who had stood beside him through so much. "I have him back, though... in my heart I long to return to where I know my soul belongs."

Miko hesitated, wishing she could be of more use to both men now, but knowing there was very little that she could offer to them.

"It's a little strange you know...?" The corner of Yuuri's mouth turned up into a charming little grin, finding some of the humour in this entire situation. "We're about the same age now, at least physically. I wonder if... they are still the same. All the people I care about... if they will be as I remember them. Still a wild assortment of personalities, each with their own strengths and quirks, which fit together like a puzzle to create something... so very welcoming." A soft laugh escaped him.

"Gwendal's stoic nature... and tender heart. Gunter's devotedness and _hugs_." A shudder rippled through him at the thought of those 'hugs' which had a way of ending up making his clothing wet and twisted around him and leaving him well out of breath. "Wolfram's ferocity. Celi's love. Anissina's schemes. Murata's plots. Gisela's strength of heart. And... Greta."

And his earlier statement of happiness cracked right up the middle, spilling out Yuuri's emotional innards all over his old bedroom floor. "I was never... much of a father. I was thoughtless and selfish when it came to her. I left... never thinking of the impact it would have on her... I never... settled things with Wolfram when I knew... I knew I could not love him as he desired me to. My heart belonged to someone else... it always did." His gaze drifted down to the man curled against him, still wrapped up in warm blankets and drawn wholly into the depths of sleep. "So much left unfinished... so much to do. I want to see my people flourish, I want to be a part of it... to help rebuild and make them even stronger than before. To make the entire world that little bit stronger... and bridge the gap between humans and Demons forever."

"My Yuuri." It was a half muffled little sob that escaped Miko hearing those words from her son, getting a glimpse at the man her son had become over these past ten years. The boy had long given way to a man, one ready and waiting to return to his people, strong enough to shoulder the burdens of an entire world. "My son."

Startled by the sound that escaped his mother, he looked up, dark eyes widening to see the twin tears slowly streak their way down her cheeks and plop with a soft _drip_ onto the polished wooden floor.

"Oh, Mother." He breathed, immediately spreading out his arms to her, drawing her into a hug. "Mother..." Yuuri had definitely not intended to make her cry.

"I'm happy." She whispered against his dark hair, holding her younger son close. "I'm happy you found your way." Pride marked every word, her joy absolute, though she might not see him again... she would know in her heart that her son would be a man who would do everything he could for his people. This was the man her son had always meant to be. "My Yuu-Chan."

"_Mama._" He responded just once, holding her close, the distance falling away as family found their way back together.

"Be a good King."

"I have every intention of doing that if I get the chance." He also had every intention of being a person who could stand side by side on equal footing with those that had protected him for so long. "One that will make you proud."

"I always have been. _Always_." She said firmly, before slowly straightening up and feeling his arms fall away from around her. "I'm a proud mama bear."

A soft chuckle escaped Yuuri and he leaned back slightly, letting out a long breath and with it so many concerns that had crowded themselves into his heart. No matter how much he longed to be in the place he called home, he had to admit to himself... this opportunity had allowed him to mature in ways that his time in the Great Demon Kingdom had not allowed him. He had found his own motivation and it was something he had no intention of losing.

"Could you ask Father to contact Bob for me?"

"Certainly." She replied, knowing that Bob would probably be more than willing to assist Yuuri in his efforts to reach the other side. "It never does any harm asking for help."

"No, it doesn't." Yuuri nodded, before shifting a little closer to Conrart, his dark eyes being caught up in the beauty of the man, even as worn as the man was, there was just something special to him.

"Goodnight." Miko whispered, almost wanting to laugh to herself that there was one thing that hadn't changed about her little Yuu-Chan, he was still so easily distracted when it came to any mention of Conrart Weller. The man was like a sun that drew Yuuri in close, keeping him there in orbit. Slipping back through the door, she lightly shut it behind her, humming softly to herself as she moved down the hall, comforted to know just what the future might hold for her son, that Yuuri would find his way once more. "My boys..."

Though... Shori was another matter entirely. One that remained stubborn in his refusal to see what was right before him.

Hopefully... something could be done to ease the tensions between her sons before Yuuri left them once more for an adventure beyond one even she could imagine.

* * *

Conrart inhaled deeply, drawing air fully into his lungs as he slipped abruptly from sleep into wakefulness as a stray beam of light flashed across Conrart's face from the gap still left between hastily closed curtains. With that first wakeful breath he'd drawn in the scent of something familiar and beloved., and he shifted on the bedding, pressing his face back into the slightly yielding hardness of someone's thigh. The stray warmth of a palm rested amongst the ruffled strands of his hair, laced through the longest lengths, and the feel of that hand made him want to keep his eyes closed against the rest of the world and just remain right there, beneath the hand of the one... he desired beyond all others.

"I know you're awake." Yuuri remarked lovingly, rubbing his fingertips across the curve of his knight's ear, a thumb caressing just behind it and leaning down to press the softest of butterfly kisses against his temple. "How are you feeling now?"

"I am... well, Sire..." His voice was a rasp in his throat, his tongue and lips parched. Conrart's mind was still reeling from what had occurred the night before between them, his heart eagerly drawing the memory of that sweet mouth against his own, demanding and devouring him until it seemed there was nothing left of him.

A whisper of a groan escaped him at the thought that continued to repeat through his mind, his body becoming awakened by it too, thankfully he was resting on his side beneath warm blankets and his physical weakness was not obvious to the man he treasured more than anything else in the world. Yuuri was a _man_, there was no denying that fact as his lashes lifted and he caught his first true look at that handsome face, with eyes that reflected a soul within that had grown in these years past. However, there was also a tiredness that lurked around those obsidian orbs and his own widened with sudden realisation.

"Sire..."

"_Yuuri_." He corrected with a smile, rubbed the back of his fingers across one stubbled cheekbone. "Don't concern yourself with that, I was content to stand guard."

"But..."

"I assure you, I will take the opportunity to sleep against you during breakfast." A hand supported the man's arm as Conrart slowly sat up, before reaching out and offering him the glass of water that had sat on the mostly untouched tray from the night before. "I think... there is a lot to talk about..." He admitted softly, watching as Conrart downed the entire glass of water in several large gulps, cinnamon eyes looking deeply troubled by what Yuuri might say to him.

"Yuuri... last night..." A hand lifted ever so slowly to brush fingertips against soft lips, feeling the butterfly kisses dancing against the pads of them, the sparkle returning to those dark eyes. "I..."

"Yuuri Shibuya! Breakfast time! Don't sleep away the day!"

"I..."

"Bring Weller-San down with you!"

Conrart and Yuuri looked at one another, neither daring to open their mouths for fear of being talked over by Yuuri's Mother who hovered on the other side of the door, more than likely with her ear pressed against it.

"We will talk." Yuuri promised.

Taking the chance to dart in and press his lips lightly to Conrart's, Yuuri suddenly found hands capturing his elbows as he was drawing away, preventing him from going any further. Conrart's mouth found his own again, their lips clung together in a heated blaze, the knight refusing to have Yuuri believe he didn't return every single one of those emotions that shimmered unspoken and unnamed between them. It was a sweet kiss, one full of longing and a hope that bridged the years that stretched between them, building the foundations for something much more to grow upon.

"I missed you." Conrart breathed out against Yuuri's soft mouth, foreheads touching for a moment, the world seeming to stop its turning for them. "I missed you every single moment."

"I..." Yuuri was about to reply when...

"Miko, what are you doing, honey?" Came clearly from the hallway outside the shut door, Shoma Shibuya having come up to see what had kept his wife upstairs.

"They were just about to...!" Miko replied in a rather bad stage whisper, clearly making hand motions on the other side of the door she had been listening at.

Yuuri groaned at the scene he knew was playing out beyond the bedroom door and slipped both arms around Conrart's broad shoulders, leaning into him as his face tucked into the side of that strong neck and hid a smile there. "_Family_." He mouthed against Conrart's skin, feeling a soft laugh escape him as he just held on and felt the world start to turn again as strong arms coiled around him, holding him close for a long moment.

Conrart felt a smile touch his own lips as his cheek rested against dark hair, his eyes closing as he just held on for dear life.

* * *

**My Beta and I both admit, we would be listening at the door too! Hehe! **


	2. Part 2: Bridges

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. But, here we are! Second chapter for Struck. Hehe. Thanks to my wonderful beta and some other lovely people who have been cheering me on! Your words of encouragement are extremely inspiring. **

**On with the story. **

* * *

**Shibuya Residence, Saitama, Japan**

Their slippers pattered against the wooden steps as they came down from the upper storey of the house, Yuuri couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder at Conrart, admitting privately that even now a shimmer of fear escaped him at the thought of the man disappearing. He almost tripped when a calloused palm reached out to tenderly brush across his cheekbone, a warmth filling Conrart's eyes and easing the concerns that boiled around inside of him.

However, the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs, the entire house instantly became glacial, when Yuuri's eyes met those of his elder brother and immediately his faint smile vanished to be replaced by a stony facade. Yuuri almost stumbled when a strong arm suddenly coiled around his waist, drawing him backwards and behind the solid wall of Conrart Weller's body as the man's hand went down to his waist only to realise then as his fingers twitched in midair that his sword was absent and had been left behind during transport.

Silence spanned the length of the house as they stood there in the doorway, Yuuri half hidden behind the powerful shield of Conrart's body, the man dressed in some of Yuuri's own clothes, his face clean shaven. They had both washed up quickly before making their way down to breakfast without speaking a word, knowing that what needed to be talked about between them didn't need to be before any curious ears. There was so much to be said, so much to be explained.

Shori gazed at Conrart with extreme disapproval, his chopsticks hovering half way to his mouth before being set down once more on his plate. His eyes narrowed behind the rims of his glasses as he regarded the unwelcome visitor, and his lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure, yet no word escaped him.

"You look much recovered, Weller-San." Miko piped up, breaking the ominous quiet that had descended over the room. "Please, come and eat before breakfast gets any colder."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Miko." He offered a half smile to her, bowing his head formally as he stepped forwards after glancing over the room to check for any other threats present. "I did not mean to come upon you once more out of the blue, with no warning at all... Last night..."

Yuuri's hand lightly touched the man's arm, softly stroking just above Conrart's elbow. "You are no inconvenience at all. You are always a welcome guest in this house." His dark eyes flickered to both of his parents and he looked relieved that his statement had met with their immediate approval. Yuuri had not lived in this house for well over five years and this was his first time back within it since leaving for Boston.

"_Guest_..." The word escaped Shori, when his eyes lifted again from his breakfast to gaze at the two men across from him, his expression clouding as his gaze flickered to Yuuri, but it immediately sharpened when sliding over Conrart's features.

"Sho-Chan." Miko whispered, her hand been shrugged off her eldest son's shoulder, feeling the almost explosive tension in the entire room begin to build. "Please... let us share just one meal... it's been so long... Let us be a family..."

Yuuri attempted to completely ignore his older brother, settling himself at the other end of the table from his brother, serving food for both himself and Conrart. The back of his fingers brushed softly against Conrart's and he glanced to the side and into those troubled cinnamon eyes before knowing an explanation was in order. "I've been living in Boston for the last five years. This is the first time I've been back to Japan in all that time. Mum and Dad visit me in Boston regularly."

"He's the star pitcher for the Boston Red Sox." Miko Shibuya offered proudly, her gaze drifting over her son's features and as she set down two glasses of fresh orange juice before both men. "He's taken the Red Sox through to win the World Series the last three years he's been on the team."

"_Mum_." Yuuri groaned softly, a flicker of colour dancing across his cheekbones. "We have a good team."

"Nonsense, Yuu-Chan." She huffed lightly. "You are the star of the..."

Yuuri wanted to bury his face against the table, knowing every single feature on his face went bright red, including his ears. Thankfully his mother only smiled at the bright colour that diffused Yuuri's skin.

"The Red Sox?" A memory of the hat that Yuuri had been wearing the night before came to mind, blue and red, bearing the familiar markings of Conrart's admittedly favourite team when it came to Baseball. "You're a Pitcher for the Boston Red Sox?" Was it a coincidence that Yuuri Shibuya just happened to be a player for his favourite team?

"Yes."

"Yuuri."

"I wanted to be closer to you and it was the only way I could think how." The words were quiet, but everyone at the table heard them, silence once again filling the room. "

The grim expression on Shori Shibuya's face only darkened, his eyes glittering with silent menace towards the intruder in their home and the man he found to be particularly responsible for the fact his younger brother now resented him so violently for an action that had only been meant to prevent any more harm from coming to Yuuri. Muscles in his jaw worked furiously, twitching and jumping as teeth almost audibly ground together.

Yuuri's eyes immediately jumped to his brother's face and instead of keeping his silence, he refused to allow his brother's disapproval to affect him in any way. "I could almost imagine you in the crowd, Conrart, watching me and cheering me on."

"I would have." The man responded. "I would have attended every game. I would have liked… to have seen you play, Sire."

"I have a recorded game on DVD." Miko suddenly perked up, her expression brightening and hoping to break the tension that was filling the room like a claustrophobic fog. "The last World Series, which the Red Sox _won_ thanks to Yuu-Chan."

"You could have been something more, Little Brother." Shori commented as he sipped his tea.

"I am something more." He responded curtly, his jaw working, his eyes blazing at Shori in irritation and displeasure. "Just because I am a Major League Player, doesn't mean that I am a waste of space as you have frequently suggested. I attended University in Boston. I earned my degree. I studied everything that Bob was willing to supply me with in order to be more prepared for the life I wish to return to. I haven't been idle."

"You belong in this world." Shori remarked, a decisiveness showing of the man that he could be if he no longer attempted to hold onto someone who had long outgrown the need for Shori's kind of protection and overbearing attitude. "You were born here. Your life is _here_."

"That is not a decision you have the right to make." Yuuri Shibuya growled, his dark eyes blazing with frustration and showing that he was close to the breaking point. "Like you _already_ have."

The air in the room fairly blazed with the volatility of the two men who were practically locking horns over an issue that should not have been up for discussion. The water jug on the table gave a soft 'gurgle', the surface rippling, but it didn't do anything more than that, even though Yuuri's expression fairly blazed with his anger.

"I have a duty to those who depend upon me, I have a _daughter_ who needs a father." His hands rested against the table, his fingers trembling against the wood knowing just how painful it was to acknowledge again all the mistakes he had made the first time he had been accepted as King in the Great Demon Kingdom. "I was a fool, Shori, a blind fool who couldn't see what was right in front of him until it was too late to change anything. I ignored what was needed of me. I didn't take my work seriously. I didn't see it as my responsibility, that it wasn't important. I just wanted the adventure, to walk the paths of the world without thinking about what I left behind. I was always chasing after things... and never realising just how much I was hurting those around me with my selfishness."

Conrart sat stock still as he listened to his King speak so eloquently, admiring the understanding and insight that his King was demonstrating in that moment. Cinnamon eyes were gazing up at Yuuri, seeing the man as he was, the one that had emerged from within the boy who had defeated the Originators and saved the soul of the Great One. However, he could not ignore his own rage that blazed like an inferno trapped deep within his heart, small sparks drifting to the surface within him, almost kindling to flame.

"You have _responsibilities_ here that are of equal importance." Shori's hands gripped the edge of the kitchen table, knowing that with each passing moment in the presence of Conrart Weller he was losing his younger brother a little bit more. "You have responsibilities to Mum and Dad, your life should be _here_. Not in some Kingdom that is caught in the dark ages."

Yuuri caught a glimpse once more of the man behind the words and all the rage within him deflated like a balloon going down, Shori had not changed. The man still did not see. His brother's eyes were closed to the truth that had been made clear to him twenty years before. He could walk on his own, without the need to be carried, he didn't belong in that little world that seemed to exist inside of his brother's head where if Shori argued enough that his words would become fact.

"_Mum and Dad_..."

"Are right here." Yuuri responded, glancing to his parents, knowing that this breakfast had been their attempt to help bridge the immense gap that had grown between their two sons, brought into being by Shori's deliberate action to drag Yuuri back to Earth when it had not been his decision to make. "Let them speak for themselves."

Miko's brown eyes gazed at Shori, yet the moment her son looked to her for support in his arguments that he would not find any support with her in this crusade.

"Shori, it was never your decision to make and it still isn't. You have always attempted to force your own choices onto me, you refuse to acknowledge so much that has been right in front of you. Please... don't let this stand between us. This is not how I wish to remember you. This is not the kind of memory I want of my big brother. This might be my only chance to go back and I'm not missing it. My place is no longer here, it hasn't been for a long time now."

"Sho-Chan. Please... listen to him?" Miko pleaded softly, her throat working as she was also forced to acknowledge that her son would soon be leaving her for what might be forever. "We... all knew this day would come."

Shori's features hardened, jaw working furiously, lips pressed into a thin white line. He would not be budging on this, no matter what arguments were thrown against him, he held implacably to his certainty that this was truly where Yuuri Shibuya belonged.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri stood from the table, pushing aside the breakfast he'd been intent on eating, his expression apologetic as he gazed at his parents. He didn't want any more arguments, not today, not when Conrart had finally come back to him. His eyes immediately settled on the one who held his heart and Conrart was pushing himself upwards as well, his response to his King actually earned him a soft heartfelt smile. "If you will excuse me... I think I'll go walk off my frustration."

Stepping past Shori with Conrart only a step behind him, a strong hand suddenly reached out to snatch at Yuuri's wrist, yanking him back around and refusing to let him simply walk away from the table. Yuuri was being dragged half a step forwards, the fingers around his wrist actually bruising in their force, rubbing the bones together painfully in his wrist.

With the speed of the skilled fighter that he was, Conrart's fist snapped Shori Shibuya's head back so hard that it actually sent the man's chair toppling backwards. A strong arm slipped around Yuuri's waist, keeping him upright as Shori flailed, releasing Yuuri as his chair spilled him hard across the floor, his head reeling from the impact.

"You will not _touch_ him again, Lord Shori." It was a snarl from over Yuuri's head as he was cradled into the warmth of Conrart's body, his back against the man's chest. "I assure you, next time you attempt to do so, it will not be my fists you have deal with." Cinnamon eyes blazed with a raw rage that had finally been given an outlet, the fury threatening to spill over. "You have **much** to answer for." That lean body tensed and he was prepared to launch himself again at the fallen man, when he felt calloused fingers thread through his own tenderly, lacing them together, squeezing softly.

Conrart's head tipped downwards and he felt his world shift dramatically on its axis again when soft lips touched against the underside of his jaw tenderly, stroking lightly against his chin and up to the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." Yuuri breathed against Conrart's mouth, turning in his embrace slightly, enough that he could allow his lips to slide like a whispered caress over his protector's. His hand remained around Conrart's and lightly tugged towards the door, moving away from where Shori had fallen.

"Yuu-Chan." Shori called as he sat there half sprawled on the floor, gaze fixed on Yuuri's back, expecting him to turn around.

But there was no answer from either of the two men.

"Yuu-Chan!"

The only thing that responded to Shori's call was the sound of the front door shutting with a final click as the lock slid into place.

* * *

**Saitama Japan**

Conrart couldn't help but glance downwards at where his fingers were curled up with that of his King, being drawn along by their linked hands. He felt like his heart almost stuttered to a halt when his King turned back towards him, dark eyes warm as they gazed into his own, a half smile promising him something which he could not name. It was almost like a dream, the two of them walking through the streets of Tokyo, fingers intertwined.

Eyes flickering to the side, Conrart was startled to realise that both of them were drawing quite a bit of attention from several teenage girls, who were lifting small devices upwards and seemingly taking pictures of the both of them, with much giggling and staring. He would have thought their affectionate display would bring them derision, instead, though, it got them... something else entirely. And the faintest of flushes spanned his tanned cheekbones over the fact that they were not only in public, but drawing obviously appreciative attention to themselves.

Yuuri turned, lips curving into a brilliant smile, the disappointment and tension of minutes before slipping away from his features and showing that not everything had changed about the Demon King. The man was always able to find a smile. "I wonder if I'll earn a blush from you like that." He teased, a hand reaching out as he paused for a moment, his free hand stroking fingers along the side of Conrart's face, brushing stray locks away from his eyes, a thumb teasing across a cheekbone. "It's only a little further." With another soft tug of his hand around Conrart's, he drew him on.

* * *

**Banks of the Azakawa River, Saitama, Japan**

A single snowflake drifted down on the gentle breeze and landed right on the tip of Conrart Weller's nose, melting instantly and adding a tiny hint of pink to the man's tanned features. The soft lapping of the river sounding against the rock retaining walls of the bank added to the peace and contentment of that one moment, before his eyes fell upon his King. The same flush was spreading across the smaller man's features as their hastiness to leave the house had left them both without warmer coats in the surprising winter chill that had descended with the thick slate grey clouds upon the city of Saitama. Winter had finally come to the city, settling its icy wings over the housetops and freezing the dewdrops on the limbs of the trees lining the bank.

"Sire." Calloused palms hesitated for a moment before reaching out to lightly clasp around the back of Yuuri's, cupping them between his own and lifting them to his lips. Heated breath passed over the slightly chilled fingertips, before he rubbed at them softly, feeling tiny sparks of heat flow through him at the tender look that was given to him the moment he had been the one to reach out. "..._Yuuri_..." The man's name was a soft apology, for the trouble that still came from calling by his given name.

Lightly, he turned both of his King's hands upwards and swept his thumbs over the calloused length of them, startled when not all the calloused matched up with the ones he was familiar with from baseball. Other rough patches marked the man's skin, ones that were far more like his own soldier's hands than from possibly the swinging of a bat or a holding a catcher's mitt. "How?" He asked softly.

"Kendo." Yuuri couldn't help a grin at that, twisting one of Conrart's hands over so that he could press a soft kiss against the back of one hand, pressing his cheek to it and just holding it there for a long moment. "I took up Kendo when I returned, I think... its one of the best decisions I ever made. I was... angry. So angry... for so long over what Shori did... I honestly don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't found a good Sensei who knew how to teach me, to channel my anger and help me become a better person." Fond memories drifted through his thoughts of being on the High School team. "I still played baseball, but that really came after I finished High School. I will admit, I missed having you for a teacher. I look forwards to taking up training with you again once we are back."

Now that simple statement opened up a rather giant can of worms.

"How did you get here, Conrart? I've been trying for years to get through... you honestly don't want to know just how many times I would drag myself home soaking wet, with Mum fussing over me when she found my wet shoes... and the puddles I left behind in the hall."

"I don't know exactly..." Conrart's expression actually turned just a little sheepish, cinnamon eyes dropping back down to look at their entwined hands. "I was in prayer to the Great One... and then I woke on the slopes just beyond the baseball field. The last few days I do not recall clearly."

Shaking his head slightly, his brow furrowed deeply as he considered the fact that after the disappearance of the King, the days had blurred together. The echoes of his own prayers in the ruins of what had been the Tomb of the Great One and his refusal to listen to any that sought to stop him. Gwendal, Yozak, Wolfram, Mother, all had tried to speak to him, but he refused to listen, knowing that the Great One was the only one that could send him after his King... after the boy who had stolen the thing that beat so frantically inside of his chest the moment those dark eyes had first looked up at him, seeing someone worthy to be in his presence.

It was that soft admission that sent Yuuri's eyes towards the shimmering water of the Azakawa River, his dark gaze scanning its depths and feeling a flickering surge of something there. It was still just beyond his reach, but by the moment it was getting closer, like the key was being turned in the lock unblocking the way back to where he truly belonged. The spot far out where the winter sun glinted off the surface of the water actually bubbled just a little, a slight disturbance but it was the kind of response he was hoping for.

"The doorway is opening once more. Your passage through must have been... quite rough indeed." Yuuri winced slightly at the thought of Conrart making that crossing in the physical state he had been in. "We will be going back as soon as its strong enough to support both of us." Yuuri wondered, if after he had eradicated the Originators, the barrier between the worlds had been so weakened that it had only been able to support one passage through, and that when he had attempted all those other times to cross it, it had simply collapsed in on itself, unable to support the doorway through-that no matter how much power he possessed it would not be enough to support it. "However... there are things I need to do... before we go... things I will not leave undone."

His job, the talk with Murata's parents... his entire life... Everything needed to be carefully managed and handled so that his disappearance would never be noticed, so that he could literally vanish from the face of the Earth without causing harm to anyone around him. He didn't know if this would be a one way trip, but... it was quite likely. Something he had talked about at length with his parents, to assure himself that they would always know how much they meant to him... but that they also knew that deep down inside of him, Yuuri longed to be in another place... with other people.

White flakes were slowly beginning to drift down from overhead, spiralling like tiny wind-borne dandelion seeds in the crisp morning air. They tumbled and twisted around the men, clinging to every surface before being dislodged and carried along until they settled like the finest white quilt across the riverbank.

Words seemed to fail them in that moment, the two of them caught up in their own tiny world where no one could intrude. It was only when a shiver rippled along the length of Yuuri's body that Conrart reached out, drawing the man to him, his King's back pressed against his chest as he wrapped himself like a warm blanket around the smaller man, holding him close against the cold, neither of them wanting to head back.

"Where did all the words go?" Yuuri whispered softly, eyes closing as he leaned back, his own arms wrapping over Conrart's, holding them close, desperate to feel that heat soaking into his bones. "You have no idea just how much I have to tell you... all the things I've ever wanted to say...and that I wondered if I would ever have the chance to."

"I..."

A hot rush of delight spread through Yuuri when Conrart pressed his lips against his throat, touching against it softly, letting his face just rest there, nuzzled in close. Conrart's breath drifted across the shell of Yuuri's ear, both of them caught by the inability to find the right words to truly bridge the time gap between them. Yuuri was not the same person as he had been... not even Conrart was. However, what had been sparked all those years ago between them was still there, gaining strength with each sweet caress, with each gesture and touch. Where words failed, hands... lips... bodies... could express in vivid detail what lurked just a heartbeat from cascading into something neither would ever be able to come back from.

Conrart's lips hovered just behind Yuuri's ear, resting against the soft skin there, his eyes closed tightly as he just held the man to him. His grip was tight, almost too tight, fingers clenching a little in Yuuri's clothing, a fine tremble running through his entire body. "I won't let go." The words came in a rush of breath, a hitch in the man's breathing telling of the terror that had gripped him every second that his King had been out of his sight, somewhere... somewhere he couldn't protect him.

"You won't ever have to." Yuuri couldn't help but answer, his heart fluttering like a wild thing inside of his chest as strong hands feathered across his chest and lingered over his hips. "I never want you to let me go."

"Wolfram..." Conrart whispered, his fingers twitching, his mind finally stopping upon something that he knew he should have thought of before he started touching... holding... _loving_...

"I should have ended it the moment it began. I knew... I could never love him. I knew it in my heart and I kept putting off what I knew needed to happen. My heart always belonged to another, every part of it." Yuuri felt the weight and guilt of that sliding away as he admitted all that was lurking inside of him, confessing to things that he hadn't really told anyone else. "I tried. I did once... to just let it go... let it all go. But the moment I thought of you, I couldn't. You can't just replace a feeling like that with another. It doesn't work that way."

"I didn't know... if you felt the same way I did, that I still do." It was almost as if they had both lived a lifetime in those ten days and for Yuuri Shibuya, he had. "Yuuri... I thought... I thought I had lost you... I..."

"I know." He whispered tenderly, eyes closing, leaning back further into the solid strength of his protector. "Your touch tells me everything. The words will come for both of us." _I love you._ The moment would come for them, a moment when the world no longer stood between them. "When there is no more guilt over things still standing unresolved." It was a promise, one Yuuri was offering to this man that what they shared would continue to grow and wouldn't remain hidden from the rest of the world.

"I couldn't give you what others could..."

"I am quite happy with what you could give me. _You_. I can definitely say that that alone is enough." His head tipped to the side, resting his forehead just against the man's chin. Curled in his arms like that, he knew he never wanted it to end. This was right.

Conrart held Yuuri just like that, both of them unaware of the cold that was coiling around them, the snow dusting their clothing. They were just two people who had finally found each other after such a long time searching.

* * *

**Shibuya Residence, Saitama, Japan**

"I can't keep being angry with you." Yuuri stood by the sliding doors, gazing at Shori as the man sat cross-legged gazing into the backyard, his back stiff and resistant. "I can't keep doing this. And..." His hand rested against the edge of the doorframe, seeing a little more into his brother in that one moment than he had in the last ten years. "Maybe in your own way... you were right about me needing to come back here."

Shori's entire body jolted sharply at that admission, the man resisting the urge to turn around and stare at the person who had grown out of the impulsive boy he had known. One hand lifted to lightly touch against the dark bruise he had received at the hands of a man who had done a far better job at listening to Yuuri than he had. It was the least he deserved for his actions.

"Not that I approve of your method of getting me back here. But... you made me realise just how unprepared I was for what was being asked of me. I just bumbled my way through everything, doing what I thought was best and I was just fortunate that most of the time everything turned out all right. You made me realise, I couldn't do that anymore. I couldn't always be the one to go on the adventure, to leave behind all that _bored_ me. I have to truly _trust_ in others and believe in them as much as they have believed in me. I'm not the only one that can change the world for the better. There are so many around me that are doing the same."

"You really have changed..." Shori admitted softly, turning back around to regard the man that stood behind him and for the first time didn't seen the impulsive, reckless boy that had once stood in his place and had spoken so forcefully to him.

"Shori, will you let me go?"

Dark eyes flashed with shadowed pain at that request, before glancing towards the man who hovered almost out of sight behind Yuuri, meeting those fierce eyes that told him that someone else was willing to take over the guard of his precious little brother. Fingers clenched and flexed, his shoulders sagged.

"I do love you, Big Brother, I always have. But... you have known for a long time that I don't belong in this place. No matter how hard I try, a part of me has always been restless, always longing to be back there."

"You have other reasons for going too."

"Yes. Greta. My friends... Conrart. I won't pretend that he isn't part of the reason." Conrart was an integral part of the reason. "This is the right time for me to go." Yuuri stepped forwards, sitting down beside his brother and let their knees touch lightly as they had when they were children. "This will always be my home too." His voice was so soft then, his hand reaching out to lightly brush against his brother's shoulder. "Our parents will always be my parents. I love them just as much as I know you do... but... I know I can't keep jumping between worlds, I can't just... escape anymore. I need to dedicate myself to the place that needs me most."

"Will you be here for the both of us?" The words were only for Shori. "Will you... give them all the love... they deserve to have?"

Shori stared at Yuuri for a long time, trying to memorise the man's face, needing to keep some piece of his brother in his heart because Yuuri was finally beginning to slide right out of reach for him, drifting away inch by inch.

"I'll look after them." A small bridge spanned a chasm of his own making. "I promise. Just... promise me you'll keep yourself safe." His dark eyes flickered upwards to the man that filled the doorway behind his brother, gazing into the face of Conrart Weller. His expression pleading with the man to look after his brother, to succeed where he had failed in so many ways.

Conrart bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the request and accepting it. He would always protect Yuuri... as Yuuri protected him in his own way.

"Maybe it was for the best." Yuuri whispered the words to himself, knowing it would be a long time before he had an answer to that thought. Maybe... the Great One had kept the barrier shut all this time, preventing Yuuri from getting through on his own, giving him the time that had been denied him to know who he was and what he wanted to be. It had given him the chance to start over and build a life on Earth, but instead it had provided him with the motivation he had lacked for so long. A soft laugh escaped him as he rubbed his fingers back through his hair.

"Maybe it was." Shori gently murmured back.

* * *

There was something rather amusing about seeing the small brightly coloured wading pool sitting on the snow covered grass, reminding him of another time that he had travelled this way. The water shimmered softly in the evening light, circling the rim in a slow gentle motion, indicating that the magic Yuuri had fed into it was doing exactly what it was _meant_ to do. The doorway between worlds was opening again and beckoning them home.

"Yuu-Chan." His mother's arms dragged him into a tight hug, her fingers clutching hard at his clothing. Tears were swimming in her brown eyes as she knew that this might be the last time that she saw her youngest son. She didn't know if once he left, he would ever come back again. "My little Angel."

Yuuri's arms held her close until his father wrapped them both up tightly, the older man unable to speak as he just held his family close, acknowledging that it might be for the last time. Even though he knew it had been coming, facing the reality of it was an extremely difficult thing to handle. And slowly he and his wife released their youngest into an awkward hug from Shori which Yuuri returned whole-heartedly.

Conrart, too, said his goodbyes softly, finding himself dragged into a tight embrace from Miko as well.

"I love you." Yuuri said softly to the three people that mattered most in this world to him. He tucked a heavy, waterproof bag over his shoulder, all of his ideas and thoughts and some irreplaceable things safely kept within, including a picture of these precious people, before he reached out for Conrart's hand, their fingers clenching together as they stepped forwards into the little pool, feeling their feet instantly chilled by the water.

Immediately a strong pull tugged at his entire body, sucking them both downwards, though this time, Yuuri could feel Conrart's fingers holding on tight, refusing to let him go, that touch reassuring him that he was making the right decision. The shimmer of magic expanded like an explosion around them, blinding them both as they were dragged through the gateway between worlds... both of them finally heading for that one place that they truly desired to be... home.

* * *

**NOW ON TO THE GREAT DEMON KINGDOM and the shocked faces of those meeting a grown Yuuri for the first time! And more snuggling between Yuuri and Conrart. **


	3. Part 3: Bonds

**Author's Note: I am alive! Though currently I have the flu and its been raining practically non-stop for two weeks. Here's to something happy and a wish for sunny weather! Thankyou to my wonderful beta for being so quick to fix it up for me. And thank you to all of you who've read my work. I'm so happy that you like my stuff. Now I'm going to see if I can tackle the next chapter for The King's Consort, wish me luck! LOL **

* * *

**Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom**

The sound of construction filled the central courtyard of the Tomb of the Great One, wooden framework supporting many of the still unstable walls that had been destroyed ten days before. Warm sunshine spilled down over the heads of the soldiers and skilled workers that had been brought in to handle the intricate repairs.

"The repairs to the outer walls seem to be proceeding well." Gunter von Christ tipped his head up to survey the work that had already been done, his brow slightly furrowed as he considered what lay before him.

"Isn't it sort of a waste to rebuild the Tomb of the Great One when he's no longer even here?" Wolfram's voice echoed slightly over the sound of the central fountains, a scene of many of the abrupt departures and arrivals of a dripping wet Demon King.

A tired Ulrike stepped into the courtyard to greet her guests after just coming from the outer doors of the inner sanctuary, where she had heard the soft fervent whispers of Conrart Weller within. The man had not come out for days and she honestly didn't have the heart to ask him to take even a moment away from what could only be called a vigil to the departure of the King back to Earth. Murata had also left instructions with the Temple Maids to stay well clear of the man. It was not the first time she had seen Gunter, Wolfram or Gwendal come into the Tomb in search of Lord Weller.

"Even though he may no longer be here," Her hands clasped before her, a flicker of hope drifting across her face. "I believe in my soul that he's still watching over us from somewhere far, far away."

"That will be a great comfort to the hearts of all the people. It's bad enough that they miss King Yuuri... and know full well that he will never return to us." Gunter's heart was weighted down by that knowledge, of the understanding that their people had been deprived of their King by the will of Lord Shori.

Gwendal glanced down at Wolfram, his expression softening before his eyes drifted back to the face of Lady Ulrike. "We have no time to wallow in self-pity, for the stability of our nation we must decide on the next Demon King as soon as possible."

"Big Brother, that's...!"

A rather loud, spluttering cough came from the middle of the nearby fountain as Yuuri Shibuya surfaced first, gasping for breath and looking rather out of place in his thick winter jacket and casual wear. Expelling the water that had gotten up his nose and into his mouth, he reached up to sweep back long curling strands of dripping hair, while his other was still clasped tightly in the hand of one Lord Conrart Weller, who looked just as half-drowned as Yuuri as he appeared next just beside the Demon King.

"It never gets any easier." Yuuri rasped quietly to Conrart, flashing a smile at his companion. "I definitely don't want to know how much water I swallowed the first time." A chuckle escaped him, his dark eyes sparkling with the warm humour. "Considering I got myself sucked rather unexpectedly down a toilet." Though the experience of being suddenly sucked into unfamiliar water sources and being spat out somewhere else had never grown on him as a comfortable way to travel, he still had to say that this time, he hadn't minded it truly in the slightest, not when it had finally brought him home.

A smile tugged at Conrart's mouth at that. "You did have a certain scent to you that first time, Sire, a faint hint of lemony freshness and..."

Yuuri splashed him for it, a wave of water drenching the already soaked man sitting beside him. A deep, rich laugh escaped him, echoing up off the walls of the half rebuilt courtyard. The sound resonated from deep within him, a warmth spreading from head to toe through him as bright summer sunshine heated his dark hair and tingled across his face. Happiness, burned like that summer sun within his heart, as did a relief beyond any which he had known, to finally be home. It had been so long… too long since he had known the fresh clean air of this world and felt that kind of happiness which had long eluded him.

Strong arms slipped beneath his own and helped him to his feet, Conrart and Yuuri both looked around themselves at the sunlit courtyard and the people that occupied it. All of whom were currently gawking at the both of them, with expressions of absolute astonishment, even Gwendal's usually cool and calm features were marked with utter surprise to see his brother and an oddly familiar man.

"I'm home." Yuuri couldn't help but whisper, truly meaning the sentiment for the first time. He gazed wonderingly into the faces of those who had up until now been captured only in a single photograph that had been taken on Earth years ago, when he had gone to retrieve the last Forbidden Box. Where they had not changed at all, he had grown and matured, turning into a person they might no longer recognise. _Would they even know him? Would they still trust in him as they had those long years before?_

"Conrart... who is this man?" Gwendal's voice was stern and deeply troubled.

"Good to see you too, Gwendal." The Demon King straightened, or at least attempted to, quite grateful for the hand that remained beneath his elbow to keep him from making a complete and utter fool of himself by slipping on the slick bottom of the fountain. "Though I will admit, I would have liked to have been here sooner, but..." Slipping out of the fountain, creating his own small pool beneath him, he reached out with both hands to clasp the man's strong shoulders, squeezing warmly but not attempting to hug the man, even though Yuuri was just so glad to see him. "It truly is good to see you." His heart was in his words, hindsight having long shown him just how lucky he was to have a man like Gwendal supporting him.

Without Gwendal and the work the man had done as Chief-of-State, it was quite likely the Great Demon Kingdom would have fallen apart, due to the lack of foresight Yuuri had possessed as a teenager. All of those papers he had signed without reading, all of the work he had carelessly dumped onto this man, Gwendal had taken and ensured that nothing would be missed. The man was the backbone of the Kingdom and its strength, something he hoped he would eventually be able to become, too. Now Yuuri truly understood the importance of the kind of work and commitment it took to be ruler of a nation as large and diverse as the Great Demon Kingdom and would this time not fail in taking his task seriously.

Gwendal blinked once, before both brows suddenly lifted to his hairline as both Wolfram and Gunter watched on, clearly perplexed by the whole thing. He gazed into dark eyes and jolted sharply as clear recognition hit him with the force of a runaway carriage. "_Majesty_?" The Chief of State's navy blue eyes immediately flickered to Conrart's face and caught the man's subtle nod. "But..."

"Ten years can change a man." Yuuri remarked, feeling a large calloused hand clasp his shoulder warmly, squeezing once.

"You… your Majesty?!" Gunter looked quite ready to burst into a sudden flood of tears, moving forwards with the clear intention of practically smothering the King in one of his infamous _hugs_. "Majesty! Oh, Your Majesty!"

However, Conrart shifted forwards, moving between the King and Gunter, his broad-shouldered form standing as a solid wall, between the Royal Advisor and his King. The soldier realized that this moment, now, was one that needed to be approached with little more dignity than it had been at many other moments in their lives. And, admittedly, he was uncomfortable with the thought of another man touching Yuuri in that way, not when he and his King were only just beginning to share something so new and so fragile.

"It's good to see all of you." Yuuri turned his attention from the rather startled Gwendal to look at Wolfram and Gunter, seeing the same look of shock on their features. "Lady Ulrike, Wolfram, Gunter." Bowing his head to them, he offered them a warm, affectionate smile, the joy in his features reaching all the way to his eyes. "Ten years… and yet you all still look just as I remember you."

"Ten... years... your Highness...?" Gunter breathed out, clearly not quite able to believe it, though the proof was right there in front of him. Where once had been a naive youth, stood instead a grown man who was far different than the Yuuri he'd known and loved, and yet there was something about him that was still so _recognisable_. Those eyes hadn't changed, the kindness and compassion that was so much a part of their King was still there in full force. "...King Yuuri..."

"Yes, Lord von Christ?" One dark brow lifted in response to the man saying his name, watching the small twitches of the man's hands at his sides. His own hand lifted to lightly touch between Conrart's shoulder blades, caressing ever so tenderly down between them and Yuuri let his thoughts drift towards the one person that wasn't there, the one he wanted to see quite desperately, _Greta_.

"You... _you_..." Wolfram stood there**, **trembling, green eyes wide, staring straight at the man who was his fiancé. Feeling as ignored as Gunter seemed to be in these first moments of meeting, Wolfram went for the refuge of the old familiar. A terrible flush suddenly ran the length of both cheekbones, burning hot, scorching him inside as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. "Why did you wait so long to come back?! _What have you been doing?!_" The young blond began to burst into one of his usual tirades, going for something so familiar to him, wanting to see in those dark eyes something more than just the warmth of friendship. He had not missed the touch of Yuuri's hand against his half-brother's broad back, hadn't missed the glances and words… the intimacy that fairly screamed from the closeness of the two men. "Yuuri…!" His lips trembled, the words he sought to throw at the man deserting him.

All of his fears had suddenly been realised. And the threat to what he and Yuuri had shared… was large and unquestionable. Falling abruptly silent, his eyes dropped from Yuuri's face to the ground, throat working helplessly, for once not wanting to air this particular conversation in front of the others. However, he promised himself he would corner Yuuri and get his answers once of for all, **he** wasn't willing to give up that easily, especially not to his own brother.

"I couldn't come back. It wasn't for the lack of trying on my part, I swear..." His dark eyes softened at the thought of the one person that he desperately wanted to see, the reason why he was cutting this first meeting with them so short. Yuuri knew that the time would come when he would need to speak to these people, each in turn, in order to try and re-establish the bonds of old. And he needed to find the new middle ground, especially with Wolfram. There was much to be said, but now wasn't the time for it.

"I wish to see my daughter. Forgive me not giving you proper greetings... there is much to be said and much to hear, but let it wait an hour. I need to see her. I need to see my little Greta." To ensure himself that his child was safe and knew just how much she was loved. He had failed so far as a father, he would not let his child think for a moment more that she didn't mean the world to him. The calmness Yuuri was trying to hold onto cracked, his expression revealing in that one heartbeat, the desperate need of a parent to see their child. "I need her to know… that I love her."

"Take my horse, your Majesty."

Yuuri was startled by the offer that had come so easily from Gwendal, the other man's blue eyes softening for just a moment with understanding for the silent request to have just this one thing before he would answer to him and the others.

"Thank you, Gwendal. Thank you!"

Without another word, Yuuri turned away, that spark of desperation almost overcoming him, but his fingers brushed against Conrart's for a moment, their fingertips touching, before their hands slipped together warmly. Yuuri gave a soft tug, drawing the other man along with him for a single stride before Conrart silently followed after, both of them heading for the nearest exit.

He didn't see the smile that curved Gwendal's lips at the knowledge that their King truly had returned to them this time round. They finally had just what they had truly been looking for, and the future was a far brighter one than even he could imagine.

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Gwendal's horse flew along the hard-packed gravel road that ran between the ruins of the Tomb and Covenant Castle, the animal eagerly accelerating under the slighter weight of its rider. Conrart's dun stallion was only a few strides behind him, attempting to keep pace with the King and his hard-charging mount. The two of them moved at a gallop towards the castle, Yuuri's heart urging him onwards a little faster, the bundle of nerves coiling even more tightly inside of him. His knees pressed harder into the horse's sides, the dark horse encouraged to put on another burst of speed.

Conrart urged his horse a little faster as well, overtaking Yuuri long enough for the guards to recognise him and step aside to allow both of them to flash through the smaller gateway and onto the castle grounds. Hooves clattered against packed gravel as Conrart drew his own horse to a halt.

But, Yuuri didn't stop for a moment, leaping from the back of his mount and hurrying towards the stairs that led up towards the chambers that Greta most frequented. "Greta?!" Yuuri's voice echoed through the castle grounds, his bare feet not even feeling the compacted gravel beneath them or the fact that his clothes were dripping wet. Nothing mattered but the sight of his daughter- the sight of the little girl that might just ease a little of the throbbing ache of regret inside his soul—and fill a part of his heart with joy once more.

Taking the steps of the entry way into the main building, Yuuri saw the guards startle at the sight of him, clearly unable to make sense of the double-black who had entered their domain. The sight of Lord Weller behind him though, and the way that Conrart was signalling for them to stand down, made the looks of confusion turn to curiosity and hope.

"GRETA!" Yuuri shouted, his feet leaving wet footprints on the stone floors as he navigated his way through his once-home, taking the flights of stairs two at a time, desperate for a glimpse of his daughter. Through the labyrinth of passageways, he found his way to his own chambers, and the doors burst open before him as a burst of power from a flick of his fingers drove them apart so hard they bounced against the inside walls. The two people within stopped to lift startled eyes up from a book that sat in Anissina's hands.

The book dropped with a heavy resounding thump onto the stone floor, the pages ruffling wildly before settling open. White fingers trembled ever so slightly in shock, while vivid cerulean eyes widened, staring fixedly on the form of Yuuri as he stood dripping wet and wind-blown in the doorway. Anissina swallowed hard, even her ability with language not quite enough to competently comment about the _appearance_ of her King. However, it was not the woman, but the small girl that was the centre of Yuuri's attention.

"_Greta_." His daughter's name was a raw rasp of sound, one that betrayed him in the most basic of ways, revealing the decade's long heartache her absence in his life had caused. "My little sunshine," His voice cracked audibly, hot tears beginning to trickle slowly down his cheekbones, mingling with the water that dripped from the strands of his damp hair.

Yuuri Shibuya sank to his knees there in the doorway, arms opening wide to that little girl who had become so much a part of him that he hadn't truly realised how much she meant to him until she had been stripped away, wrenched from his life so violently by the actions of her 'uncle'. Fingers stretched for her, a father's heart begging for her to recognise him as he recognised her as _his_ daughter.

Wide brown eyes stared for a long moment, hesitating just behind Anissina, watching him with uncertain hope in her pretty features. "Papa…?" It was the first time she had ever referred to Yuuri by that particular title. Stepping out from the woman's shadow, her small hands trembled at her sides, fingers clutching desperately at the sides of her long skirt, working the fabric hard between the shaky digits.

"_Greta_." Heartfelt, with all the love within his soul, he answered her.

With a little hiccupping cry, she flung herself across the space that separated them, her arms wrapping tightly around broad shoulders, her face buried against a damp neck. Strong arms coiled around her, tucking beneath the back of her legs and lifting her upwards against his chest and close to his heart. Dropping his head, his face nuzzled in the wild riot of curls that tickled against his cheeks as he rocked her slowly, giving in completely to his own tears of relief.

"My daughter, my little girl," He claimed her as his, never again to give her up or take her for granted. Life had given him something special in the form of this trusting little soul and he would _never_ make the mistakes he had the first time she had come into his life. "I love you, Greta." Holding her just that little bit more tightly, he pressed his lips against her temple, smoothing a hand over her springy locks, tucking strands behind her ears lightly. "I promise I will never go away again, _not ever_. You are my daughter and you are the joy in my life, my little ray of sunshine."

Greta's hands clutched just as desperately to the back of his shirt, her head resting against Yuuri's chest, not caring that Yuuri smelled of pond water or that he was dripping all over her. All she cared about was that he was home and that he had promised never to leave her behind again. She knew he meant it, too. Knew it in that little place inside of her that had craved that one promise of family that would always be kept for her. "Love you too, Papa. Stay… Please stay, Yuuri…"

"_**Always**_," He whispered fiercely.

Conrart stood in the doorway, cinnamon eyes taking in the scene, feeling a decidedly large lump begin to form in his throat at the sight of his King and the little Princess. The one he loved and his daughter, reunited after a decade. He found himself stepping forwards, stepping into the room and forcing himself to a stop, though his heart longed to join in that small reunion, to be…

A hand caught around Conrart's wrist, tugging hard enough to actually catch the man off-guard and stumble a half step forwards. Yuuri's dark eyes had caught that expression, the flicker of hope and longing and drew his beloved to him, wrapping his free arm around Conrart's waist and tucking Greta between them. Tipping his head up, his lips touched ever so softly against a lightly stubbled jaw, lingering there just inhaling the damp scent of the man and drowning in his presence and that of his daughter.

"You do belong here." Yuuri murmured against the side of his beloved's throat, just holding him there. "You belong with us, Conrart."

For a long moment, Conrart hesitated, before his arms slipped around Greta and Yuuri, drawing them even closer, tucking the little girl between them both, surrounded by the surge of love that filled him for both of them. Cradling them close, he just held on, reluctant to ever release them again.

"We're finally home."

* * *

Conrart Weller gazed down at the dark head that rested lightly against his knee, dark strands tickling against the damp skin. Gently dropping his hand down onto the top of the damp locks, he smoothed them slowly away from the man's face, tucking stray lengths behind the shell of one ear. Steam rose slowly around the both of them, coiling and twisting upwards around their bodies, caressing flushed skin. There was something undeniable about this beautiful man and Conrart knew that his resistance to his King was even more diminished than it had ever been before. Especially when a strong hand had tugged him into his Majesty's private baths after they had settled Greta down to lunch.

Curving his calloused fingers lightly over Yuuri's neck, he caressed gently down over the heated skin, a fingertip lightly touching where the man's pulse was steady and slow beneath his stroking touches. A soft sigh escaped from between Yuuri's lips at the light caresses, dark eyes drifting shut while he enjoyed the few minutes they did have before they would have to go out and face the world beyond the firmly shut doors.

"Should we..." Conrart cleared his throat, knowing there was one rather important issue that they had to clear up before they ventured out into the world once more. "Wolfram...? What…"

"Let me handle that one." Yuuri murmured, shifting in just a touch closer to his beloved, breathing in the soothing steam and the faint scents that still clung to Conrart. "It's about time I faced up to what I am responsible for." Hand lightly stroking along his lover's ankle and calf, he enjoyed the sensual contact that hummed between them both, warm and so very inviting. It just made him want to send the rest of the afternoon right there, but he knew he couldn't. Duty called. "I allowed it to persist into something..." A shiver rippled through the length of his body at the thought of what was to come, but knew it had to be done. "...Something dangerous and hurtful."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Slowly pushing himself upwards, he rested on his knees before the one who held his heart. Yuuri's hands reached for him, curling around that strong jaw and drawing him into a heated kiss. Lips parting, their tongues duelled erotically, their mouths desperately clinging together with the pent up need that scorched through nerve endings and branded souls. Yuuri's buried his fingers deep into the wet length of his love's hair, drawing the man even more closely to him, their damp bodies sliding together for a moment, flushed skin caressing lightly, before Yuuri drew back, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Biting at the man's lower lip sensually, he tugged on it once, before applying one last kiss to that sweet mouth and shifting backwards on his knees.

"There is so much to be done, so much to consider. I've had a decade to ponder so much, to question my own actions and reasons behind them." Dark eyes grew serious as he gazed into the face that had haunted his dreams for so many years. "I've been blind to so much, willing to ignore the reality of what many of my decisions meant for all those around me. Even though the results were positive, I know now that it could have so easily gone the other way."

"I think Gwendal will be pleased to hear you say that." Conrart leaned back against the edge of the bath, reaching out to lightly trail a calloused finger over that narrow jaw, wanting to encourage this man to reach all the heights he could. Yuuri truly could become the greatest Maou their nation had ever known and he was fortunate enough to be a part of it. "And Gunter will be over the moon."

Yuuri chuckled softly, rubbing his fingers back through his damp locks, pushing them out of his face and tucking the long curling strands behind his ears. "It's time I truly started _listening_. There are so many people in this kingdom that I have neglected to know." There was one thing that Yuuri wished to clear up as soon as possible. He wanted to meet with the Lords and Ladies of the Ten Aristocratic Families, to begin to build connections and true bonds with the others that governed this kingdom. "Being King… I thought it meant fixing everything myself, but it is to moderate, to trust those around you to be able to understand your dreams and help you achieve them together."

"I like hearing you talk like this." Conrart breathed out, tipping his lover's chin upwards just slightly in order to apply soft butterfly kisses to the length of his beloved's neck, to let his mouth trail across the damp skin and express all that was within him. "I will admit that I'm glad you are not going to rush head long into every dangerous situation that presents itself."

"I can't promise I won't from time to time," The Maou replied with a sparkle of bemusement in his dark eyes.

Dark lashes drifted down over equally dark eyes, a small breathy groan slipping out from the back of his throat as calloused palms inched downwards across his skin, learning a little of his body, finding the new scars and playing over the ripple of strong muscles that had been developed through years of rigorous training. Conrart rested his cheek against the curve of one shoulder, just drawing the man back into his arms, desiring nothing more than the intimacy this moment had provided them with.

"I will always be at your side to pull you right out of danger again. My sword will always be ready to defend you, my King. My life, my heart, my soul, I offer up in defence of you."

"I didn't understand the first time you offered that to me what it truly meant." Fingers coiled into the short strands of his love's hair and Yuuri held that head close to his own, needing nothing more than to just hold his beloved there. "I didn't understand the kind of loyalty and faith you were putting in me. You looked at me that very first time when I arrived sopping wet and making a fool of myself, and saw someone worth protecting, someone worth entrusting with your dreams for a future."

"You succeeded far beyond even my dreams, Yuuri." The soldier replied honestly, his voice a soft whisper against silky, heat-flushed skin.

Yuuri groaned at himself. "I feel as if my ego is getting a stroking listening to you, Conrart."

"All well-deserved praise, I assure you." A grin quirked the corners of his lips, treasuring each moment like this with the one he loved, knowing just what a gift it was to have this man back in his life. However, he quickly sobered in remembrance, his very soul aching with the knowledge of how close he had come to losing the one he cared for most in this world. "Each day without you felt like a lifetime to me."

"It won't happen again." The Maou promised fiercely with all of his heart, knowing that there was no part of him that desired to abandon this world he called home. "It won't ever happen again. My place is here, close to your heart." One palm pressed against where that powerful organ was beating so fiercely against his palm.

"Yuuri…"

A fingertip touched against Conrart's lips, silencing the man, before Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around those broad shoulders, holding him close, not willing to let go. _Even for a moment._ The thought stuck him hard in the stomach, one he acknowledged almost painfully. He had almost lost this man twice in one lifetime, he would not ever risk losing him again.

* * *

Long shadows spanned the grounds of Covenant Castle, the buildings catching the last rays of the setting sun, painting the stone a deep burnished gold. A palm pressed against the glass, Yuuri gazed out at a world that hadn't barely changed at all from what was in his memories-this place with its high walls and wide green spaces, the stables and training grounds… He watched the movement of the maids and soldiers from behind the shimmering, sun-streaked panes of glass, wondering for just a brief moment if he would wake up and find that this was another one of those dreams that had so often tormented him.

Paperwork was spread out across his desk, documents having been read and were starting to be analysed. Yuuri had wanted to catch up on the repair efforts that were being done throughout the Great Demon Kingdom. For a few minutes, he was alone. Conrart had gone off with Greta to find some tea and biscuits for their afternoon tea.

The faintest creak of the door hinges drew Yuuri's head around, his gaze lifting to meet those deep cerulean ones of his Chief-of-State, the man actually hesitating in the doorway.

"Come in, Gwendal." Yuuri offered him a small smile, turning around to regard the tall man who had so often been the strength behind him, the one who carried the burden of the Kingdom upon his shoulders while Yuuri scampered off around the world on his quests.

The powerful noble stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself as he regarded the documents that were sprawled out across Yuuri's desk with a flicker of surprise. "Your Majesty." Gwendal responded with a slight bow of his head in respect to his King. Moving towards the desk, he couldn't help but reach out a large, calloused hand to gently turn one of the documents towards him and was startled by the fact that it was one of the reconstruction reports he had written up. "Paperwork… Sire? It isn't like you to willingly…"

"I learned just how important it actually is. I will admit I initially found it _bothersome_, but I realised just how much you could understand about what was going on by reading reports and being skilled enough to pick out what they are saying. I can read and write fluently now in your language. It did take me quite some time and a lot of practice." A chuckle escaped him, remembering some of the earlier days when Bob and others of the Demon Tribe on Earth who were fluent in their original tongue attempted to teach him at his own request. "Three years to be precise, but now, I find just how worth the trouble it actually was."

Gwendal felt his lips curve upwards into a smile, his heart warming to know just how much effort their King had put in despite the fact that he hadn't known if he would ever be returning to their world. "You were always a fine King."

"But not one who did his share of the paperwork," Yuuri answered apologetically, while a faint flush of embarrassment ran across his fine cheekbones. "I promise you won't end up with all my paperwork again, I'm quite willing to take it on. It is part of my job and one I think will become far easier the longer I do it. I also have a few ideas of my own, things we might consider doing in order to improve several things in the Great Demon Kingdom." Reaching down for his detailed list, he offered it out to Gwendal. "I would be grateful if you would look this over for me, and if you think any of these would be applicable, can you pass them along to the appropriate people?"

Accepting the list, Gwendal didn't glance down at it, but just gazed at the man before him. It was hard to believe that in the span of less than a fortnight their King had been changed from a boy, into the man before him. This man was what the Great Demon Kingdom needed now that the Alliance was truly beginning to find its feet. Now that the first true collaboration between Humans and Demons was beginning to unfold. Yet, in these few minutes with him, he could see clearly still, the person who had saved their Kingdom from destruction, the sometimes awkward, yet always thoughtful youth.

"Thank you."

Yuuri blinked, gazing up into those blue eyes that were fixed on him. "Pardon?"

"Thank you, Sire."

Smiling, his brows came together in a moment of confusion. "For what, Gwendal?"

"For caring for us like you do. For giving up the world of your birth for one that at times was painful for you to be in." Shadows crossed over those deeply chiselled features, lips pressing into a thin line. "I was not always…"

"You were exactly as I needed you to be...I relied on your experience and your ability to knock some sense into me from time to time back then." Yuuri gripped both of Gwendal's upper arms, squeezing lightly to add emphasis to his words. "You will be always needed, Gwendal," The Maou assured, reaffirming his bonds to this man. "I hope that in the future I will be able to come to you for advice."

"I am here to serve, Sire." A warmth flared inside of his chest, uncoiling slowly, spreading throughout his entire being. A wealth of hope igniting inside of his soul to know that they would be able to walk alongside their King once more.

"I am hoping that within the next few days I will be able to send out invitations to the heads of the other Ten Aristocratic Families, I think it's about time I build new bridges. I am answerable to them and I want to hear their thoughts on the future of our great nation. I'm also thinking that maybe it's time we look to building bridges, not only with the leaders of the countries who are part of the Alliance, but also I feel it would be good to make connections to the very people of those countries we wish to place their trust in us in the future."

"An interesting idea, one that has merit."

There was a soft knock on the door, Greta opening it to allow Conrart to bring in the tray of tea and biscuits. Conrart paused in the doorway to see his elder brother there with the King, before offering a bright grin to both. Cinnamon orbs softened just a little in response to the warmth he could see between Gwendal and Yuuri. "If I had known you were going to be joining us, Gwendal, I would have brought an extra tea cup."

"It is fine," Gwendal replied lightly. Eyes drifting down to focus on the face of young Greta, feeling the last reserves he had vanish at the sight of her honest smile. "Everything is fine." His fingers curled a little more around the paper he had been given, bowing his head in respect to his King. "I will get onto this right away, Sire."

"You honestly don't need to go, Gwendal, I'm sure we can find an extra tea cup. I hear Effe made the cookies."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

**Hehe I love you Gwendal! **


	4. Part 4: Bitterness

**Author's Note: This has to be one of the most intense chapters I've ever written with Wolfram in it. But! I hope you enjoy it! (My Beta encouraged me along this path LOL) I have a wonderful beta though! **

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

Drop after drop spattered the crushed gravel beneath his boots, the icy cold droplets stinging his skin and plastering his clothes against his body. Golden blonde locks were slowly beginning to cling to pale skin as the rain began to fall more swiftly, the soft tinkle it made against the panes of the windows the only sound in the empty courtyard. A cold lump had settled into his soul, weighing down his heart and stealing the very breath out of his body.

It was only the slightest disturbance behind him that signalled the presence of another at his back, his white-knuckled fingers immediately reaching for the hilt of the blade at his waist. Digits curling around the cool steel and leather, his hands shaking with the force of all the emotions that scorched him painfully from the inside out.

"You took something from me." Wolfram's voice was icy, but his feelings were like a firestorm, swirling like a tornado within his breast, seeking a way out. "He wasn't yours. He _isn't_ yours!" Sparks flickered across the wet pavement, tiny swirling flames that hissed when they were extinguished by fat droplets of summer rain. "HE WAS NEVER YOURS!"

"…Wolfram…" Conrart Weller gazed at the back of his little brother only a few feet from him and felt as if a continent stood between them. The walls that had slowly been brought down between them since Yuuri's arrival had returned, built far higher and stronger than ever before.

"I love him!" The blond-haired man spun around to face Conrart, green eyes smouldering with heartache and anger. "Does that mean _**nothing**_ to you, Conrart? Does what I feel mean nothing to you, **brother**?"

Conrart jerked back as if he had been struck, his fingers clenching at his sides, hands curling into fists.

"My heart belonged to him, I stood by his side. He…" Eyes closed tightly at the stinging burn of tears behind his lids. He refused however to let his brother see them fall. Wolfram loved Yuuri, even now he could not deny what lurked in his heart. Wolfram had pursued Yuuri ardently, each day a struggle to make the man he loved realise just how serious he was about the way he felt. To Yuuri their relationship had been a joke, but to him, it had meant so much and now suddenly he was… _replaced_. "You weren't the only one who prayed for his return. _You aren't the only one that longed to hear his voice, to see his face, to know his touch._"

Stepping back, Conrart swallowed, all colour draining from his face. Guilt scorching his heart.

It felt again like that day when Wolfram had turned to him with realisation of exactly what Conrart was, that he was half _human_. Disgust and fear had flared in those green eyes, which had up to that point looked at him with love and affection. However, this time, that cold, bitter anger was over something entirely different. Both of them had fallen in love with the same person, but only one of them had found what it was they truly desired.

The rain poured down on the two brothers, the two of them gazing at each other, their eyes locked. A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the entire courtyard in a brilliant flare of light. A heartbeat later, the rumble of thunder rattled the very window panes, vibrating through the earth like the angry growl of some fearsome beast.

Two tight fists clenched and trembled at Wolfram's sides, anguish flickering in his liquid emerald eyes. "No matter what _you_ do, he **always** forgives you. He always turns to you!_ I'm right here! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT THERE! You left him, abandoned him!_"

"Wolfram…" His brother's name was a choked whisper from within, pain marking every inch of Conrart's face. "I didn't mean for this to happen…" Yet, he had loved Yuuri with all of his soul, even when the words were still left to be said, they had lived within his heart. Some part of his heart had always belonged to Yuuri-since the first moment their eyes had met-a part of him had known a sense of belonging he had never found anywhere else. With Yuuri, he was _home_, wherever that might be. "I never meant for you to be hurt. I…"

"Didn't mean, never meant." Wolfram parroted, cheeks flushing with the blaze of emotion that wished to tumble out of him. "It's all you ever say. He's MY fiancé, he never renounced it. Never renounced _**me**_." The teenager stepped forwards, expression stark. **"I won't give him up to you. I won't lose! Not this time! I will fight for him if I have to, but I won't lose to YOU!" **

The sound of horse hooves on the white gravel silenced both men, cutting short Wolfram's rages and finally silencing them. Green eyes still smouldered with red-hot anger.

"Conrart, Wolfram!" Ken Murata waved at both men from atop of the horse he was riding double on, his dark eyes brightening at the sight of the two men, before becoming rather awkwardly aware of the tension that blazed between them. "I only just heard the news." Sliding down from behind the guard, thanking him for bringing him back on horseback so that he wouldn't have to walk the muddy path all the way to the castle. A finger lightly pushed up his glasses, using what dry part of his sleeve was left in order to rub at the rain that spattered the lenses. "Is it true?"

Ken Murata had remained in the Great Demon Kingdom, left behind when Shori had dragged Yuuri back through the porthole to Japan. Deep down in his soul, he had known if the choice was to be made, he would remain in this world, his soul far more at peace in this place than it had ever been on the other side. However, his heart regretted not being able to say goodbye to his parents. Yet, he had found peace in knowing that Yuuri would have explained to them where he was, that that was the kind of person Yuuri was.

"Is he really here?"

Wolfram let out a hiss of annoyance before turning away from his brother, his chin lifting as he stalked away towards the inside of the castle, anger radiating out of him like a dark cloud.

"Yuuri is here," Conrart offered a faint smile to Ken Murata, his gaze following the retreat of his brother. Guilt scorched his soul, knowing that no matter his wish to see Wolfram happy, he could not give up the one he loved. "However, he's quite changed from when he was last here. I was surprised we didn't see you earlier."

Ken flushed a little with embarrassment, rubbing his fingers against the nape of his neck. "I was doing a bit of research… and admittedly I got a little carried away." He had been up to his elbows in old documents in a part of the Tomb's library, he had been looking into how to reopen the connection between worlds now that the Great One had moved on from the Tomb and Yuuri seemed to be unable to get back. Ken hadn't been able to shake the expression he had seen on Yuuri's face as he was dragged back into the other world, the other teenager screaming for Conrart. That sound… the sound of Yuuri's scream… had echoed inside of him and refused to leave him be.

"Let's both get out of the rain, Your Eminence." Conrart bowed his head to the Great Sage, before both of them turned towards the main building, Ken saying a quick farewell to the guard that had brought him to the castle.

Just as they hurried across the courtyard, the rain came bucketing down, the summer storm gaining momentum as the dark of night closed in around them, the last flickers of light in the distance being swallowed up by the churning storm clouds.

The moment the door was open, Conrart stepped inside, his clothing once again soaked right through. He let out a startled sound when a warm towel suddenly appeared and dropped over his head. Strong hands were soon beginning to rub his hair dry, soaking up the surprisingly cold rain that had left his clothes clinging to his lean body.

"You're all wet again." Yuuri chuckled softly, continuing to mop up the water that was trickling down between Conrart's shoulder blades and along his spine, making him shiver. Drawing him closer, he let out a soft affectionate sound, carefully brushing the edges of the towel over his face tenderly. "I saw you from the window…" He wouldn't comment on the fact that Wolfram had been out there too, right now, all he wanted was to reassure the one he loved of his affections and how much he mattered to him.

"Yuuri," A soft whisper of his lover's name escaped him, his hand reaching out towards where the other man's gentle words had come from and found his fingertips being affectionately kissed. Soft breath fluttered across the damp pads of his fingers and he desperately stifled a groan when one digit was nipped lightly on the tip and drawn in for a brief lick, before the other man released it. "I apologise…"

"No need to. It just means I get to look after you." Something he rather enjoyed doing.

Stepping in, Yuuri lifted the edge of the towel, the ends flopping down around Conrart's face, leaning up a little to kiss the man deeply. Warm lips clung to damp ones, their breath mingling as it deepened. Their little moment of intimacy was hidden by the edges of the towel from the rest of the world. Lips parted, the kiss turning into something heated, melting them both with its sweetness and the edge of need both felt. Yuuri's warm palms curled around his beloved's cheeks, hot against cool skin, keeping him there. Their foreheads rested together for a long heartbeat, the towel now draped over both of their heads.

Ken Murata _stared_ and finally cleared his throat awkwardly.

Yuuri pulled back reluctantly, only after sneaking another kiss, his eyes turning to regard who it was that had just witnessed a rather intimate moment between he and Conrart. A smile immediately bloomed on his face at the sight of his friend, where once he and Ken had been the same age, his friend had remained as he was, still the fifteen year old who had been a companion to him on the first leg of this journey. Yet now, a decade stood between them, a lifetime lived and not even that could change the warmth that filled him at the sight of old friend. "Murata."

Ken's eyes suddenly widened as he realised exactly who it was he was looking at. "_**Shibuya**_…?"

"In the flesh." Half of his mouth quirked upwards into a pleased grin, before turning back to his knight for a moment to pluck the now damp towel from Conrart's head. Fingertips caressed against that strong jaw, touching against the corner of that inviting mouth, unable to keep himself away from the one who had captured all of his heart all those years ago.

"Wow…" Ken murmured softly, both brows lifting as he tipped his head up to regard the new and _improved_ Yuuri Shibuya. "I… was not expecting this when they told me you had returned."

"No one quite seems to know what to make of it either, including myself."

"How long has it been?" Murata questioned, rubbing his fingers against his eyes before sliding his glasses back into place and giving the man before him another thorough going over.

"Ten years," Yuuri replied, feeling the weight of each one of those years settling onto his shoulders.

Though he had accepted what had happened, it didn't make it any less difficult for either the ones who mattered most to him or even to Yuuri himself. Ten years had passed, time that could not be gotten back. However, not a single moment had been wasted and Yuuri truly had to accept that though he had been without all those he cared about from this world, he had still had his family and his friends on the other side. There had been highlights and moments of true despair, Yuuri desired nothing more than to truly be able to put to rest all those years that had passed for him and not for this world that had crawled along in comparison to him.

"You became a professional baseball player, didn't you?" Ken teased the man.

"Yes, _but_ I also earned a degree as well." The familiar banter between them had not been lost, the knowing gleam in Ken Murata's eyes promising he would always have someone willing to give him a knock over the head if he required it.

"I bet the entire time, your brain was still filled with nothing more than baseball scores and plans for the next game."

"I wasn't that bad." Yuuri flushed just a little, rubbing his palm against the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "I did focus on my work _most_ of the time. I also had to earn a living by playing too, so I was thinking about _work_."

Conrart couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he lifted the towel from where it had fallen above his face, draping it around his neck and being glad that he wasn't soaked all the way through. He hoped the maids would forgive him for going through yet another set of clothes because he had gotten himself wet yet again.

"I think we have quite a bit to talk about," Murata said thoughtfully. "There's so much I want to hear... and so much I want to tell you."

With a smile, Yuuri indicated for them to move from the public hallway, though one of his hands wrapped around Conrart's, lacing their fingers together. Squeezing them softly, his heart warmed when he glanced back and saw the warmth of affection in the man's eyes and knew that no matter what, one choice he had made would never be regretted-no matter what happened.

* * *

"You do understand there is only one person in my heart, don't you?" Yuuri's midnight eyes drifted over Conrart's face, taking in the shadows that lingered in those cinnamon eyes. A hand reached out for Conrart, softly brushing a single fingertip over a chiselled cheekbone, before turning the man's head and drawing it down ever so slightly so that he could press a tender kiss against that sensual mouth. Their lips clung together as their bodies brushed intimately together.

An ache settled firmly in his heart, while he continued to gaze into those troubled eyes. It was one look he definitely didn't like to see, the soul deep pain that came from the situation they found themselves in.

Closing his free hand around his lover's, he tugged on it suddenly, startling his companion as their fingers laced together, Yuuri drawing Conrart away from the windows and into the centre of wide open space in his chambers. With a tender smile, he guided his lover's arm around his waist and rested his own free hand onto that broad shoulder. Cinnamon eyes widened in utter surprise at what Yuuri intended on them to do.

"Sire..."

"Dance with me." Yuuri smiled sweetly up at him.

"Dance...?" Brows lifted in startled confusion, knowing well just how much Yuuri hated dancing of any variety. His Highness had never liked dancing and especially despised the dancing classes Gunter had practically forced upon him along with a number of lessons on etiquette, all of which Yuuri failed quite miserably in. "But...?"

"Dance with me." Dark eyes twinkled, lips curving in tender adoration. "Though you will need to take the lead."

"But..." Almost stuttering, a faint flush darted across high, elegant cheekbones. "I..."

"I know you like dancing." Little butterfly kisses teased the underside of Conrart's jaw, Yuuri nudging his companion into gentle motion. "You were always so graceful whenever you did dance. I will admit I was envious of all those young ladies that had the chance to be in your arms, tucked in so close to your heart."

Yuuri lightly nudged them into motion, their bodies sliding together in a new kind of intimacy. Humming ever so softly under his breath, Yuuri felt those powerful arms shift around him, gathering him just that little bit closer, long, tapered fingers spreading out across the small of his back in order to guide him.

"You've been practicing," Conrart remarked softly, his breath ruffling the raven strands that tickled against the underside of his lightly stubbled jaw.

"Let's just say... Mum thought it would benefit me to be able to dance 'properly' without stepping on anyone's feet." A soft chuckle escaped Yuuri, while he nuzzled his face against Conrart's throat and chest, relaxing into the slow movements as they danced to silent music only they could hear.

They moved together in the quiet of Yuuri's bedchambers, curled against one another. The wash of torch light filled the space with a gentle amber glow, bathing them in its radiance.

"You have nothing to be guilty for." The Maou breathed close to the man's ear, rubbing his nose against the sensitive shell of it. "Not with Wolfram. It was not you who allowed the betrothal to be strung out like this... unresolved and... damaging to all involved." Smoothing his fingers through the silky soft locks that framed that handsome face, he lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "Do not let Wolfram convince you of anything other than the truth. My heart belongs to you, Conrart. It always has and it always will."

"I..." Troubled cinnamon eyes gazed down at the exquisite man who was tucked into his arms, his heart beating roughly in his throat, clogging it. Guilt surged hot and heavy through his entire frame, his grip tightening a little more on the man in his embrace. "He's my brother... and I..."

A hand curled around the back of Conrart's neck, tugging that handsome face downwards, a mouth capturing Conrart's possessively. Teeth tugged lightly on Conrart's lower lip, parting the softness in order to deepen the kiss between them. In that one moment, Yuuri expressed just how much he loved Conrart Weller, his fingers coiled tightly around the man's nape.

"You are not to blame." He reiterated against those clinging lips. "I am the one responsible for this, Conrart, I will be the one to handle it. Wolfram needs to _understand_ how we both feel..." And he had already made plans towards that, already working out the one way that he would be able to convince Wolfram to give up his suit. "I have never felt anything for him beyond friendship. He never had such a grip on my soul like you do. Trust me to fix this."

"He truly does love you..." Conrart whispered against that sweet mouth, unable to keep himself away from it, his lips tracing the silky outline of it. "In his own way, he loves you."

"I know." Yuuri whispered, obsidian eyes closing as he let out a pained breath. "I know he loves me." Fingertips gently stroked through the short strands at the nape of the man's neck, feeling them tickle across his skin as they continued to sway slowly together, drawn together into an intimacy neither wished to escape. "But not in the way we love each other. Wolfram loves the idea of me... the idea of our marriage..." Lips brushing over that familiar, beloved face, he considered in that moment what it truly was that Wolfram loved. "He wishes to honour the vow we made... its part pride... part possessiveness."

"Wolfram has changed since those first few months... he's changed more than I thought possible, yet..." Yet, Wolfram hadn't changed at all in some ways. "Yet, he cannot see what is right in front of him. He cannot see beyond his pride... his own needs." He hated saying the words, to acknowledge so much which he had previously avoided like the plague. "He cannot understand... our love..." Wolfram was the kind of person that took all he could... to draw it zealously to his chest and never let it go. "I was selfish, _reluctant_. I refused to talk about it with him... I ran. I was blind to exactly what I was doing."

"_Yuuri_." Conrart stiffened a little at the reproachful words that Yuuri directed at himself.

"No. I **was** like that, Conrart. I refused to see the world for what it was. I refused to accept so much and I made all of those around me suffer for my wilful blindness." How often had he ran off half-cocked, dragging all of those who cared for him into so many painful situations? He had been fortunate, lucky beyond what any man should be. He had been fortunate not to lose any of those he cared for to his antics. "I was lucky, far luckier than I had any right to be."

Strong hands slipped upwards to capture Yuuri's face, cradling it between calloused palms, the two of them standing together, eyes locked in a reassuring gaze. "You are a good King, Yuuri." Thumbs caressed across silky soft cheeks, refusing to allow those dark eyes to glance away from his own. "You were exactly what this country needed when we needed it. I won't say that everything you have done has been... of sound judgement...but your heart was always in it. You drew us together, you bound us heart to heart. You have opened the eyes of so many to the wonders that can be created when the Demon Tribe and the humans work side by side."

Yuuri's own palms slipped around the larger hands of his lover, cradling them close, feeling his heart ache a little inside of him at the praise of the one he loved.

"You looked at me and saw a man, one you trusted in, despite of everything." Despite all he had done. Despite the fact he had drawn his sword against the one he loved more than anything. "To you, I was not... a filthy half-breed. I was someone you... have found worthy of your..."

Yuuri suddenly wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and tugged Conrart into a mind-blowing kiss, their mouths heatedly pressing together. Wide cinnamon eyes slowly drifted closed as he embraced the younger man, allowing himself to be drawn into the kiss, to allow the words that hadn't been spoken to be forced from his mind by the pleasure they were sharing together in that moment. Yuuri kissed Conrart like his life depended on it, not wanting the other man to ever think of himself as anything less than worthy of the love they shared.

Love... warm and liquid flowed between them, joining them soul to soul. The world drifted away as two hearts found their way back together, joined by the red sting of destiny.

* * *

A visceral chill had settled over the entire dining room like an icy blanket. It stole along the lengths of Yuuri's limbs and made him almost want to cringe. All the heat in the room seemed to have gathered around Wolfram, those vivid emerald eyes ablaze with an almost uncontrollable inferno of emotion. Those slender shoulders shuddered slightly as Wolfram's eyes fixed on the new seating arrangements, which now placed Conrart on one side of Yuuri, rather than across the table from him.

It almost felt a little like the first time he had ever sat in the formal dining room and eaten with these people he now called friends and, hopefully one day, _family_. Glancing to one side, his entire heart settled to see the flicker of affection and warmth in those dark cerulean eyes, knowing in that moment that even if Wolfram never truly understood how he felt, Gwendal did and would support him and Conrart through this change. His heart clenched as his gaze turned towards his other side, delighted when he felt the soft brush of Conrart's finger's against his own under the table, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Your Majesty!" A rather familiar and startled cry escaped Cecilie Von Spitzweg as she approached him from the doorway behind him. "Oh, Your..."

With a soft scrape of wood against stone, Yuuri rose to greet the woman properly. The second he did so, he caught the utter shock flash across her lovely features as she stared at the man he had become. She stood there, actually dumbstruck, unable to find words to clearly express what was going on inside of her head.

Stepping forwards, Yuuri reached out to gently lift her hand into his own and he bowed over it, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her long slender fingers. It was his effort to avoid being practically tackle-hugged by the former Maou. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Cecilie." His dark eyes lifted to her face, amused in that moment by the startled flush that raced across her cheeks, when he offered her a charming little grin. "I hope this evening finds you quite well."

"Your... _Majesty_..." Celie stuttered, blinking at the tall man before her, taking in the familiar, and yet unfamiliar, features of that handsome face, her heart fluttering inside of her for just a moment. "I..."

"Come, let's see you seated." He continued to smile brightly at her, lightly tucking his arm beneath her elbow to lead her in the direction of her chair, seating her and tucking the chair in under her. Most of his actions and manners had been learnt in order to gain a few new skills in self-preservation against potential moments like this. There are some 'first greetings' he never, _ever_ wanted to repeat.

Yuuri returned to his seat, amusement sparkling in his dark eyes for a moment before gazing around at the faces that were so very familiar to him.

"Your... Majesty...?" Cecilie's vivid green eyes were wide as her gaze swept over the gorgeous man now seated amongst her sons. No longer was Yuuri Shibuya a child, gone were the rounded cheeks and naivety, the startling innocence that always seemed to follow the youth around. In his place was a man, one fully grown and willing to face the world alone if he needed to in order to protect the Great Demon Kingdom. "_Gorgeous_." She whispered with a sigh of feminine appreciation.

The Maou chuckled at the response he had just received, giving the woman an impish grin, before he settled himself into his seat for the meal that was just about to be served. "Thank you, Lady Celie, for the compliment." His grin transformed into a charming little smile, meant just for Cecilie. "However, I'm sorry to admit, but my heart is already quite taken."

Cutlery clattered against the side of a plate as white fingers clenched into the table cloth. A fierce emerald gaze fixed on Yuuri sharply, Wolfram's jaw working at the fact that he was basically being dismissed, that his presence was...

"Don't dismiss me." Wolfram's voice was a low rasp of sound, stilling everyone in the room with its bitterness.

Dark eyes immediately became solemn, turning to focus on Wolfram, taking in each and every inch of the man's face. "I'm not dismissing you, nor am I ignoring you, Wolfram."

"Wolfie..." Cecilie allowed her green eyes to glance at her son, uncertain what had caused such a response in him. She could feel the cold tension spreading its fingers throughout the room, lowering the temperature dramatically. "What is this all about?"

Both of Wolfram's hands clenched on top of the tablecloth as his emerald eyes pinned his half-brother to the spot, rage simmering just beneath the surface of his flushed features. "Ask my _**brother**_, Mother." He spat out, a violent little quiver rippling through eveyr inch of his body, one that he was barely able to contain. "Ask Conrart."

"_Wolfram_." Yuuri's voice was sharp and filled with an authority that the people rarely heard beyond the moments where Yuuri became the Demon King.

The young blonde was suddenly on his feet, his chair skittering backwards with the force of his movements, clattering to the floor as it was overturned. The small shivers had become full out shudders, ones that would have rattled Wolfram's teeth if they hadn't been clenched together. "Bastard."

Dark eyes narrowed on Wolfram, pinning the youth to the spot with the intensity of his gaze. "This is not a matter to be discussed like this. Please sit down, Wolfram and we'll..."

"_**WHORE!**_" It was a snarl from Wolfram, when he turned on Yuuri, green eyes snapping with scorching fury and disgust. "_**Filthy, treacherous whore! I know exactly just how much of a slut you are.**_"

He turned on the Maou, taking a deliberate step towards him, his ire expanding within his chest until it felt like he would explode. He was a volcano ready to explode. His hand dropped to the hilt of his sword, jealousy flaring across his features.

A silence so complete filled the room after the words left Wolfram's mouth. Everyone was stunned by the use of such language.

Another chair skittered across the floor, and then a fist connected powerfully with Wolfram's jaw, the force of the blow driving the boy into the nearest wall. Wolfram hit hard, his ears ringing from the strength behind that blow. His entire body slumped downwards to the floor, green eyes staring at the figure of Conrart Weller towering over him, cinnamon eyes burning with loathing and bitter disappointment.

Wolfram stared up at his half-brother, shock running through every part of him. Trembling fingers lifted to lightly touch against his rapidly bruising jaw, wincing at the sharp pain which scorched through him. Green eyes widened at the look on Conrart's face, a look he had never ever seen before directed straight at him. Conrart despised him, truly loathed him in that moment. All the warmth had fled from those features, the man staring down at him as if he was something truly grotesque. Throat working, Wolfram couldn't believe he had actually directed such words at the one he claimed to love, such... hatred... directed at the one he was meant to hold close to his heart. His world cracked open, fracturing around him as he realised in that one moment of true clarity what a vengeful, spiteful person he had become.

Tears blurred his vision, his heart quailed within him, never before seeing such expressions being directed at him by those who had always tolerated his behaviour. The air was ice cold, the entire room turning frigid.

"Con..." Wolfram struggled to get out his brother's name, desperate to reclaim a little of what had been lost, hoping it wasn't too late.

"**Shut **_**up**_." Conrart growled furiously, a hand reaching down to grip the front of his brother's clothing, pinning him against the wall a foot off the ground, his body dangling. "Don't you say another word to Yuuri. You are no longer my brother."

A soft sob came from Cecilie as she covered her mouth with a hand, gazing in abstract horror at the scene playing out before her, feeling her heart sinking at the sight of her sons caught like this. She could not believe that Wolfram would ever say something like that to Yuuri.

Wolfram's hand lifted to touch his brother and immediately felt his hand shaken off, his touch being repulsed. It was like being slapped in the face, his world truly breaking apart around him. Green eyes sought out those of his eldest brother, seeking in those cerulean eyes any affection that could remain for him... but was only met with stone cold silence. Gwendal stared at him, lips pressed into a thin line, but refused to speak up for him, and Wolfram could see clearly that Gwendal's own heart was torn to see what had become of his family.

Slowly he was lowered to his feet, a broken sound being torn from within him. Something metallic bounced against the tip of Wolfram's leather boot, glinting up at him as he stared down at it. A knife sat at his feet, still vibrating from where it had been thrown from the table where Yuuri still sat, face ashen at what had just occurred.

Conrart released Wolfram, the youth's legs almost folded out from under him. Wolfram was forced to lean back against the freezing stone. A wrenching pain formed within him the moment he reached out to Conrart again, when the man stepped away from him, Conrart jerking back out of his reach, unable to forgive what Wolfram had just said.

"Pick it up." Yuuri intoned, voice dangerously soft, dark eyes unreadable.

Wolfram's green eyes dropped to the blade, knowing what it meant, what it signified. Shaking his head slightly, hot tears burned twin trails down his cheeks.

"Pick it up, Wolfram."

Gaze sweeping the room, he cringed back.

"Pick. It. _Up_."

Wolfram reached down for the knife at his feet, his fingers closing around it, knowing that the world he had held to his heart had shattered because of his own despicable nature. His jealousy and envy had brought him to this place, to this cold, stark reality. One he would now have to face at the end of his own King's sword.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNN! Hehe. I hope you liked it. **


	5. Part 5: Redemption

**Author's Note: This is one of the Three chapters I finally completed together. I thought I would give you all something to enjoy en mass. I have a feeling this story has about a chapter left before its complete. I have three potential story ideas for after I complete this one. Ones I hope you'll like. **

* * *

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom**

"I didn't want it to be like this." It was a hoarse whisper, which escaped the Maou as he stood out on the duelling grounds, his entire body shaking sharply once. The raw, painful ache spread through his heart and soul, his fingers roughly jerked through his hair, brushing back long strands from where it surrounded his face. Dark eyes gazed at Conrart, regret and sorrow mixed together across his features, a harsh breath torn raggedly from within his lungs. "I _never_ wished for it to be like this." He could still remember the look on Wolfram's face, the realisation in those green eyes just what had come between them.

Conrart stood there stoically, eyes shadowed in the faint light that the torches provided them with. The faintest hints of silver moonlight spread across the branches and buildings, glinting off the crushed white gravel at their feet, casting strange shadows around them.

"It's never how I…" Shoulders trembling, he paced back and forth, the gravel crunching beneath his black boots. "This is not how I pictured it happening. This is not…" Several rather colourful curses escaped him, echoing off the silent buildings around him. "I honestly didn't care what he called me. I honestly deserved to be called that after…"

Yuuri hadn't been able to keep his hands off of Conrart, not even here, where Wolfram would be watching. A decade… a decade of not being able to touch, to stroke… to kiss the one he loved, his needs had been so strong, his heart so demanding that he had ignored Wolfram's feelings for the few hours they had been back on this side. Throat closing up, his head drooped. Regret burned a path through his blood, but he knew he couldn't go back now on what he had started.

"This… was never how I wanted it to be…" Choking on the words, he stopped mid-step, dark eyes turning towards Conrart. "I just wished to… arrange the duel." It was the one thing in Demon culture that he thought would make the cleanest break between himself and Wolfram. He had been planning to make the challenge at dinner, but now after that… _**scene**_… his heart scorched him from the inside out. "I wished to… duel with him and put an end to this entire situation in the traditional method, one Wolfram would honour."

"It was unforgiveable." The words were so soft that they were almost inaudible, cinnamon eyes fixed on Yuuri's face for one long heartbeat, before dropping.

Yuuri swallowed hard at the stone cold words, the silent rage that filled each syllable. "He's called me worse."

"He was going to draw his sword against you." The single fact revealed before Yuuri, one that was something truly unforgiveable in the eyes of Conrart Weller, Protector of the Maou. "No one has the right to do so, _ever_." Including himself, his guilt over his own actions was a stone still within his soul, a lump of lead that he didn't know if he would ever be able to assuage.

Closing his eyes tightly, he wished he could find the words to simply set this entire situation straight, but deep down he knew that it would never be that simple when Wolfram was involved. Stepping towards the one that held his heart, a hand reached out to lightly rest over where Conrart's heart was beating steadily. Fingertips traced down over the fine brass buttons of the man's olive brown uniform, brushing over each. "Life is never simple, is it?" Chin tipping up just slightly to meet those shadowed brown eyes, letting out a long sigh. "No matter how I wished for it to be."

The very corner of Conrart's fine mouth twitched in response to that. "When have you known anything to be simple, Sire? If there is a way for something to go wrong, it will usually do so."

"I'm surprised you weren't running around earlier attempting to find that practice sword for me again." He could still remember the very first time he had held a practice sword, the weight almost like a bat to him. "One with no sharp edges that I could injure myself with."

Conrart shifted ever so slightly, not answering him.

Yuuri couldn't help the sudden helpless wave of laughter that struck him, his head dropping forwards against Conrart's chest as he attempted to control the wave of almost helpless guffaws the choked him.

"I remember well your dislike of sword training at times when it was not with me." He had watched some training sessions between Wolfram and Yuuri and could still remember his King's dislike of fighting. "I… I was uncertain if you had continued your sword-work in the other world."

"I did. And you wouldn't believe it, but it was my Mother that trained with me during High School." And his mother had had one hell of a sword arm and was quite ready to wipe the floor with her son if the chance arose. "She wasn't kidding when she said she was a champion fencer." His lips turned upwards at the corners as he felt his heart warm over the knowledge the one he loved was looking out for him, worried about what would be happening come the morning.

"Should I retrieve Morgif from the Treasury?"

Yuuri immediately winced, knowing exactly what kind of greeting he might just get from the sentient Demon Sword. "I think a normal blade would work for me, I'll see Morgif after the duel." And there were still so many to see and to reacquaint himself with, so many people that would probably not even recognise him any longer. "Would you practice with me?" He asked softly, dark eyes gazing into those beautiful cinnamon ones, flashing him a hopeful smile.

"Of course, Sire."

"Would my blade service, Your Majesty?"

A rather unexpected voice made Yuuri turn in surprise, taking in the form of Gunter Von Christ hovering only a few yards away. The man's uncertainty plain to both the Maou and his Protector.

"Gunter." Yuuri offered the man a welcoming smile, which curled a little self-depreciatingly as he rubbed his fingers through his dark hair and brushed it back away from his face. "I'm sorry we haven't talked earlier. Things well…"

"You have been back a mere handful of hours, Sire." The aide replied honestly, his eyes drifting from Yuuri's face to Conrart's, seeing something in those cinnamon eyes that truly gave him pause. "You can't expected to be capable of doing everything all at once, despite your impressive array of newly acquired skills."

Both black brows lifted in startled surprise by not only Gunter's tone, but his demeanour. This was not quite the man he had expected to be greeted by a second time. To be honestly, he had just been waiting to flee from the bone-crushing hugs he was usually at the receiving end of from his aide. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Gunter? Are you a pod person? An alien who's taken on Gunter's form?"

Violet eyes widened, that finely-shaped mouth flapping like a fish's in response to the sudden accusation he had not been expecting from the Maou. "Sire… I…" A moment of panic and confusion danced across his features. "Sire… I am Gunter… I…"

Conrart covered his mouth with a well-placed hand as he attempted to choke back a laugh thinly disguised as a cough.

Yuuri's lips pressed into a thin line as he examined every inch of his aide's face, as if attempting to peel back each layer of secrets with just his gaze alone. Before a broad smile spread across his face. "I don't think I've ever seen this side to you, Gunter, but I hope to see quite a lot more of it in the future. It's more than likely safer for your long term health as well." Affection black eyes focused on Conrart's face and his entire expression immediately softened just to be with the one he loved more than anyone else in all the world.

The soldier stepped forwards, a hand reaching out to tenderly brush against Yuuri's arm. It was a long, slow motion, drawing the Maou in just another half step until he could feel the warmth of that vital body soaking through his clothing. The fragrant scent of orchids and spice rose from the curling raven strands that reminded Conrart of what they had been doing merely a few hours before, their bodies bare and curled together so intimately in the heated waters of the bath. For a second, his entire heart was written all over his face as soft lips skated tenderly across his smoothly shaven jaw, his throat nuzzled by a warm nose for just a moment. His hand dropped to one strong hip, fingers spreading across the span of smooth, black fabric.

And in that moment, Gunter saw what he had waited several decades to see in Conrart's face. The glitter of true love hinted at in every glance, every touch between the Maou and his protector. "You finally found it."

Conrart was jerked out of his appreciation of his King by those words, his gaze lifting to Gunter's face. "Pardon?"

"You finally found something worth living for."

Understanding crossed over Conrart's face at those words, remembering an incident so many years before. The first time he and Gunter had truly duelled and he had been soundly beaten and been left with a question that had echoed throughout the rest of his life until this moment. "I have, Instructor, I finally found the one thing in the world that truly makes me want to fight for every moment of life I have inside of me." Love and Yuuri were two things very much worth fighting for.

A dark brow quirked in question, a little sigh slipping out from him. "And I thought I was cryptic." Even if he didn't get the full story behind this little interaction between his beloved and his friend, he treasured Conrart's words with every breath in his body.

* * *

A hand lightly stroked over the springy mass of brown curls, tenderly brushing them behind an ear as he rested the book on one knee. Greta was sound asleep, curled on her side in her own bedroom a few down from Yuuri's own. Though most nights she had found her way into his bed when he was younger, so had Wolfram, but now considering his age and his intentions to have Conrart in his bed. It was far safer for her to be in her own bed and not see something that would probably bring too many questions to the lips of everyone.

"I promise I will be the kind of father you deserve to have. You will never feel neglected again, not for a moment." A hand cradled one warm cheek, a thumb sweeping over it as he felt his heart expand and warm just to be able to be here with her. He had been selfish when he had adopted her, a child himself, he hadn't truly realised what kind of affect his flitting from one world to another could have upon her. Yuuri would do everything he could to make up for all those months of absence.

A smile touched his lips as he spotted a stuffed bearbee toy peeking out from beneath the covers on the floor, where it had obviously dropped the night before without anyone realising. Leaning down, he picked it up, straightening the knitted wings and ever so carefully tucked it in with her. Pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead, he set the book aside and stood, feeling his heart expand at the sight of her.

Silently he made his way across to the door and slipped out into the quiet corridor beyond. Closing the door behind him with a soft click, his head tipped to the side to just gaze along the length of the corridor, looking at the ancient stonewalls and the listening to the sputters of the torches which marked the length of the passageway. It was almost like seeing it for the first time, the entire length laid out before him, just like his future.

Exhaustion tugged at his limbs and at his heart, the weight of the day settling across his shoulders as he headed down the length of the corridor in the direction of his bedroom, hoping that a hot cup of tea was waiting for him. Anything to ease a little of the stress that had leeched into his body while he had been on his own. He knew one thing, though, that would chase every thought from his head...

Yuuri's mouth turned upwards at the thought of just how good it would be to have a particular soldier sprawled naked across the length of his bed. He honestly wouldn't mind sharing the sheets and blankets if it was that gorgeous man spread across them. "No pink night gowns." _No clothes what so ever, especially nothing in frilly pink_. Pink belonged only on Greta.

He was already standing by the doors into his chambers when he realised he was almost about to trip over a lean form settled in the doorway. With his back against the stone frame and his knees drawn up to rest his head on, Conrart Weller looked almost boyish like that, broad shoulders slumped, and his hair framing that elegant face. And, Yuuri had to wonder looking at this beautiful man, just how many nights Conrart might have spent like that, out here in the chilling cold of the corridor that even in summer seemed to be unable to retain any form of heat.

Crouching down beside the one he loved, he hesitantly reached out a hand and suddenly found a short blade drawn and ready to strike as brown eyes snapped open, head jerking up. Ready to defend and slay any enemy that dared to attempt to sneak past him. The moment the soldier's gaze met his own, Conrart froze, his hand trembling where it was wrapped around the hilt of a long, wickedly sharp dagger aimed barely two inches away from his King's throat.

"Remind me never to try to do that again." Yuuri whispered gently in response to the panic edging across pallid features.

"..._Sire_..." The word was choked out between dry lips. The blade clattered to the floor from nerveless fingers, the man's hand actually trembling. "I..."

"Thank you."

Conrart blinked once, unable to process the two words spoken to him by his King.

"Thank you." He repeated again, reaching out to stroke his fingertips against one warm cheekbone, cradling it in his palm, keeping those eyes fixed on his own. "Thank you for guarding me, for protecting me as you do." Yuuri had to wonder just how many times in this man's life that he had been willing to die to protect someone and they had turned around and spat on him for simply being half human._ How many nightmares stalked this man's sleep? _Ones he was certain drove this man from his bed and kept him up through most of the hours of the night. "Though I think it will be easier to guard me from the inside of my chambers than from the outside."

"Sire... I..." Glancing towards the door, Conrart's throat worked ever so slightly, adam's apple bobbing. "It's... inappropriate for me to..."

"Nonsense," He replied with a gentle smile. Picking up the dropped blade, he tucked it back into the scabbard tucked into the high top of the man's leather boot. "I need you with me."

Wrapping his own slightly smaller hand around Conrart's, he drew the man to his feet and reached for the door with his other, pushing it open. Stepping past Conrart, he tugged him into the vast chambers beyond, the door sliding shut behind Conrart as Yuuri lifted those long fingers upwards against his lips lovingly.

"And maybe for once... I truly can protect you in return." Yuuri's expression softened as his eyes memorised every inch of that beautiful face.

Brown eyes softened in return as Conrart stepped towards him, strong arms sweeping around him and pressing a tender kiss against his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"Stay." Yuuri breathed against those whisper soft lips, unable to help the desire to bite that tender lower one, tugging it into his mouth for a moment. "Please... stay with me."

And Conrart had absolutely no defense against those words, or the arms tugging the beautiful man just that little bit closer, craving the heated contact between them. The soldier gave in easily, his forehead resting against Yuuri's, longing once more from the quiet, uneventful sleep he had found only in one place, curled in this man's arms. "Always," He promised hoarsely, fingers cradling the back of that dark head. "Always."

* * *

A bone-deep shudder rippled down the length of Wolfram's entire body as he stared up at the simple canopy draped above his bed. Each breath hissed out of his lungs, his fingers clenching into the coverings as he could still recall the sight of Yuuri and Conrart together just in front of the doors to the Maou's private chambers. There, hidden in the shadows that clung to the corridor walls, he had seen a look on Yuuri's face that he had never seen before, one he had desired for so long to be directed just at him.

_How often had he caught glimpses of it between the two?_ The warmth of something a little more than friendship touching their faces, days ago he could have so easily dismissed it. Days ago, Yuuri had been a completely different person, one that was so close... just a hair's breath away from his grasp. Days ago... Yuuri had been snatched out of their lives with a violence that still left a little part of him cold and another part reeling from the thought that the one he cared for the most might never come back.

He could still remember Conrart's face, the soul deep agony etched on every line when he had come to the Tomb of the Great One in search of him. It wasn't until now, that Wolfram realised truly how deep that pain had actually stretched. His brother, always so calm and peaceful on the surface was a raw volcano burning hot with passion and a wealth of emotions that this own paled in comparison against.

_How blind was he?_ He had willingly blinded himself to something that was right before his eyes, the deep river of love and friendship that wove those two men together.

Wolfram could still hear his brother's cold angry tone as his hand was slapped away hard, his touch shrugged off as if he were something unsavoury. His throat worked hard, a chill tingled all the way through his body, every inch of his body vibrating with the force of that memory, while his fingers clenched so hard into the blankets that he almost shredded the fine fabric. Was that what he had been like to his own brother?

A raw, acrid taste formed in the back of his throat as bile rose, almost choking him. His face went ash pale as every muscle in his slight body trembled and he rolled from the bedding, scrambling for the washbasin set against one wall. Wolfram barely made it in time before his stomach heaved and what little food he had managed at lunch burned up his oesophagus and splashed into the clean water. His hands caught at the sides of the stand, desperate to keep himself upright.

Wood groaned in protest at his sudden weight upon it and two of the delicate wooden supports splintered with an ear-splitting crack. Instantly, Wolfram collapsed painfully the stone floor, the porcelain bowl shattering upon impact as the stand toppled sideways. The stench of his vomit filled the entire chamber as the sickening wave rolled across the stone, seeping into the cracks between the blocks. Wolfram lay there on the floor, knees stinging from the impact, his throat and eyes burning, but for two very different reasons.

A heart-wrenching cry escaped Wolfram as his own cruelty toward s one of the people that loved him slammed into him with the force of a tidal wave, rolling over him and sucking him under. Nails dug into the stone as wretched little noises were pried from within his body. Shame so deep it almost swallowed him whole coiled around him, guilt, regret... and a spine chilling understanding settled inside of his soul as he knew the depths of cruelty he was capable of inflicting upon others. In that moment, he knew with clarity he had never experienced in any other moment of his life who he truly was... and he hated what he saw.

Another wave of nausea struck him, burning sickeningly at the back of his throat, one he fought against and was desperate to not let grab hold of him again. He didn't deserve a moment of self-pity, of compassion or sympathy. Wolfram had been the one to turn his nose up at everyone who had done nothing but love him. His eyes stung, but he refused to shed tears, and know that as dawn slowly inched closer he would meet the challenge with dignity... and maybe afterwards...

Maybe...

_Maybe_...

Throat working, his eyes turned towards the window and the distant moon hovering there beyond the glass. Maybe... there was a chance for him to become a person... worth someone's honest love. Maybe one day he would earn back the love of his brother and be worthy of it. And on that distant day... if he was worthy of a second chance... he would be again able to look at his own reflection and not see the cruel, petty child that he knew he still was.

* * *

The storm of the night before hadn't lost its grip on the skies above Covenant Castle, instead of the usual vivid azure of summer, a roiling mass of deep grey clouds had settled itself in its place.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel the sudden bubble of déjà vu slide up the length of his spine as his eyes studied the faces of those who had come out to witness the duel between himself and Wolfram. His lips pressed together into a firm line, his heart aching with the knowledge that this was probably the cleanest break he could make with Wolfram Von Bielefeld and end something he had unknowingly begun so long before.

The crunch of gravel announced the arrival of his opponent, and Yuuri's gaze flickered immediately to the man he loved, his whole heart aching with the knowledge of how difficult this was for Conrart. He watched that entire body tense, one hand lingering on the hilt of his sword. Those long elegant fingers clenched around it, wanting nothing more than to put himself between Yuuri and his brother.

However, as Yuuri's dark eyes moved from the tense lines of his beloved's face to the features of the blond that stood on the other end of the duelling field, he was momentarily thrown. The anger and brashness had left that pallid face, and dark rings encircled troubled green eyes. Wolfram was exactly _not,_ what he was expecting. It was as if a single night had wrought such a change in Wolfram, that the young man before them was almost unrecognisable.

"Your Majesty," Wolfram bowed respectfully to Yuuri, shoulders slumped, his blond hair falling limply around pale cheeks.

No one spoke a word, all just as shocked as Yuuri by Wolfram's appearance.

Gunter cleared his throat after a minute of unbroken silence, glancing between the two duellists. "We are gathered here this morning because the appointed time has come to commence a duel between Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld and King Yuuri Shibuya." Pausing as he glanced between the two combatants, he swallowed, uncertain what to expect. "The type of weapon will be chosen by Lord Bielefeld, since he is the one that accepted the duel."

"I never wished for it to happen this way." Yuuri's words were directed at only Wolfram, his honest regret filling each word, his heart aching to know that this young man had been forced through something that he shouldn't have. "I was a coward for not ending it sooner, I... knew in my heart I... I couldn't..."

"You have no need to apologise, Sire." Wolfram offered Yuuri a shadow of a smile. "We have both made mistakes, some far worse than others." Green eyes flickered towards Conrart, a scorching pain and soul deep guilt flashing across the ashen face of the young Lord. "I never realised how fortunate I was to have someone care for me despite my... flaws. I never understood just how much pain could be inflicted..." Wolfram's throat worked, eyes closing tightly for a moment, unable to finish, unable to express all that he now understood and experienced.

"Wolfram... we can stop this..."

That blond head shook once firmly. "Please, Sire. I need this... I need this ending... and possibly... a new beginning..." He wanted to lay behind him the person he had been and embrace the person he wished for himself to be. Wolfram Von Bielefeld wanted to become someone other people would wish to be around, rather than one they tolerated because they had to. He wanted to be a person he could look at the mirror and feel content being. "I wish to be someone that can make a positive difference in this Kingdom, I want to earn... the respect of those around me. I want to be... a better person..."

"You already are." Yuuri responded gently.

Wolfram offered Yuuri a grateful smile before bowing his head again and stepping forwards into the duelling ring. "I hope you've been practicing, Sire." He attempted to tease softly.

"I have." He confirmed.

"I select swords as our weapons." Wolfram told Gunter, who officiated this match between them as he had the very first match that Yuuri and Wolfram had fought.

"Prepare." Gunter said clearly.

Yuuri stepped up, his hand dropping down to his sword belt where his blade rested against his side. Gripping the hilt, he drew it in one clean motion as Wolfram echoed his movements, the pair of them standing opposite each other. The tension in the air was palpable, like a weight had settled upon both of them, it left a painful ache inside of Yuuri, but he acknowledged the need for this moment to happen.

Wolfram was the first to move the moment Gunter's voice rang out for the match to start. The smaller, lighter full-blooded Demon being far more agile than Yuuri, but Yuuri was there blocking his fast over-handed swing with expert grace. The blades met with a resounding clang of steel against steel. Using his greater weight, Yuuri leaned into the block, forcing Wolfram back before twisting his blade, allowing Wolfram's own to slide along until it reached the cross of his hilt. Twisting, he almost wrenched the blade right out of Wolfram's hand before flinging him backwards a step.

Yuuri went after Wolfram than, using the upper body strength honed by his profession as a Major League pitcher to make contact with Wolfram's blade. Though Wolfram might have the benefit of decades of training on Yuuri, he was determined to win this duel and use every advantage he had in this fight. Each blow aimed at disarming Wolfram instead of hurting the man, most of them targeting the blond's wrist, knowing that wolfram was predominately right handed and had trouble holding his sword in his left hand.

He was quite determined to ensure his victory. Victory would mean an end to their official engagement, it would also mean he was open to pursuing the idea of marrying his beloved Conrart. He wanted that more than anything else, he wanted the one he loved to know that his place was right beside him and nowhere else.

Metal clashed with metal, the two swordsmen moving in an ages-old dance of skill and training. Slowly but surely, Wolfram was being driven backwards, sweat spreading across pale skin. The blond staggered as a swift slash almost clipped his arm, his body moving just at the last moment to avoid the cold slice of that razor sharp blade. The young lord acknowledged in that moment that Yuuri was definitely in no way a wimp, especially not when it came to his skills with a sword. The powerful driving blows made his wrist ache and throb at the battering it was taking, his green eyes blinked in order to drive the salty droplets from his vision.

"There's a first time for everything." Yuuri whispered breathlessly to Wolfram, his lips turning upwards at the corners as he redoubled his efforts to secure his victory against Wolfram.

"Not likely." Wolfram huffed back, managing a small uncertain smile at the teasing note in the King's voice.

Yuuri refused to even consider failure, there wasn't a single part of him that would ever yield right in that moment and especially not when he was so close to victory and the freedom it would bring for him and the one he loved.

With a sweeping blow, his sword caught the edge of Wolfram's with all of the strength of a professional baseball batter, the blond yelped and his fingers released the hilt of his sword. Spinning to the side, the blade buried itself deep into the compacted earth. Vibrating violently where it was buried, it was all the distraction Yuuri needed to launch himself forwards. A leg swept Wolfram's from under him, dropping to the ground as Yuuri spun, the edge of his sword coming to rest on the underside of the blond's chin, pressed merely a breath away from his throat.

"One day fighting you won't leave me so winded." Yuuri couldn't help but grin a little, the energy and burning rush of adrenaline still hummed from every inch of his body, almost making him vibrate out of his own skin in response to it.

Straightening, Yuuri stepped back from Wolfram, with his sword sheathed, he gazed down at the blond man, his jaw set. "From this day forwards, let all know that our engagement has ended. I thank you for your affections, but I cannot return them, Lord Bielefeld as my heart and soul belong to another." Obsidian eyes immediately swept to look at his beloved Conrart, seeing in that handsome face every hope he had for the future that would bind them so close together that they would become one. He loved Conrart Weller with every part of him and hoped to tell the man in a moment where it could be just the two of them.

"I accept your decision. Our engagement ends here." The words were a soft whisper, but Wolfram managed to get out the words he never thought he would ever hear himself utter. However, he knew he had to say them. Right now, the ones he cared about most deserved to find happiness together.

Conrart strode forwards, his heart still beating out a staccato rhythm inside of his chest as he approached his King, his throat going dry as he allowed his gaze to sweep over every inch of Yuuri's body to ensure himself that he was whole and unharmed. Before he reached them, Yuuri reached down to help Wolfram to his feet, but the moment Wolfram was up he moved back respectfully, nodding his head at Conrart, but not quite being able to meet his eyes.

Yuuri turned towards Conrart, taking several quick steps forwards and wrapped his arms instantly around a strong neck and shoulders drawing him in close. His hungry mouth sought out that sweet one, devouring it while he was being drawn in against a strong, elegant body. Fingers buried themselves into silky strands of hair, he held on desperately, every single inch of his body shuddering with what they were sharing, unable to even think of pulling away from that tempting heat and delectable taste of this man whose strong hands couldn't help sliding ever so slowly over sweat dampened clothing, ensuring himself once more Yuuri was no worse for wear.

The Maou's lips curved against Conrart's as large palms lingered on his hips, their bodies positively humming with the sensual tension that neither had yet to quite give into. "I'm sweaty," He teased gently.

"I don't care, my King."

"I have to wonder if you like me this way…" Flushed and hungry for more of those drugging kisses this man could devastate him with so quickly.

"I like you any way you may come to me." One palm cradled a flushed cheek against his cool skin, tipping those dark eyes upwards to meet his squarely. "As long as I am with you, wherever that might be."

"I promise we'll always be together, no matter what." He swore it with everything inside of himself, knowing that being without this man was like being without a heart, a person just couldn't survive. "_Always_."

Wolfram watched on, his heart aching at the tenderness that existed between the two men, but knew deep down that he had finally made the right decision. The first one he would never need to regret. His brother had finally found happiness, one he had always deserved to possess. He could only hope that one day, he too would know that kind of joy being with another person. "Maybe, one day." He breathed to himself, fingers rubbing back through damp blond locks. "Just maybe."

* * *

**Tada! I really hoped you liked it! Wolfram reforms. LOL**


End file.
